Eternellement Garce
by Poppy97
Summary: Je m'appelle Marie, j'ai 24 ans et je m'apprête à partir aux Etats-Unis pour étudier à Austin, au Texas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'attend, et si j'avais su, peut-être ne serais-je jamais monté dans cet avion. Comment ne pas se perdre lorsque l'on a plus rien d'humain ainsi qu'un sale caractère? (Tous les personnages sont présents) (résumé limite mais venez voir quand même)
1. Chapter 1

_**Youhou ! Voici une Fanfiction sur Vampires Diaries puis, plus tard, qui va déteindre sur The Originals !**_

 _ **Quelques immortels, une fille désespérée qui va goûter à l'immortalité et s'y perdre, un soupçon d'immoralité et ça donnera un truc bizarre qui j'espère ne vous fera pas fuir !**_

 _ **Voilà le prologue !**_

* * *

 _ ** Eternellement garce**_

15 novembre

« Joyeux Anniversaire, ma chérie ! » Scanda ma mère, suivit des autres invités.

Le gâteau arriva devant moi tandis que j'affichais un sourire feint, assise sur ma chaise au bout de la table, à la place du roi, une énième coupe de champagne à la main. Je m'ennuyais ferme, et ma mère ne semblait pas décidée à me lâcher de sitôt.

Dire que je venais de prendre 24 ans, et que ma vie était au point mort. Mes études ne me passionnaient pas le moins du monde, n'étant qu'un moyen de s'émanciper de cette famille débordante d'une affection dont je ne voulais plus.

Je soufflais sur mes deux bougies, dégoûtée d'être là plutôt que tranquille à lire un bouquin ou en train de faire ma valise pour mon départ aux Etats-Unis demain. Non, à la place de ça, je supportais ma famille au grand complet avec un prime le tout nouveau membre fraîchement expédié du ventre de ma cousine qui braillait comme un perdu, gâchant par la même occasion la chute de la célèbre blague de mon père "spécial anniversaire". Bon, là il marquait un point le petit Théo dont on voyait à présent très bien la glotte tandis que Sarah, ma cousine, lui préparait son biberon.

« As-tu fait un vœu, ma puce, m'interrogea mon père, les yeux remplis d'espoir et d'amour »

Franchement écœurant ! Je détachais mon regard du bébé tétant comme un forcené à l'agonie son biberon. S'ils savaient que mon vœu n'avait pas changé depuis dix ans maintenant, « Par pitié, qui que vous soyez, sortez-moi de là ! » voilà, quel était mon souhait le plus cher, que l'on me sorte de cette vie dont je ne voulais plus, dans laquelle je m'ennuyais H 24, sans aucun répit. Je décrochais deux mots à mon cher paternel, remerciais ma mère, ajoutais un sourire tenant plus du rictus qu'autre chose, et me préparais à me taper l'enfer sur terre tandis que les invités, bébé y compris sur les genoux de ma chère cousine dont la vie était aussi palpitante qu'une pizza sans fromage, s'installaient autour de la table.

"Alors, Marie, fit Mathieu, l'heureux papa de cette chose graisseuse qui n'en finissait plus d'avaler son lait infantile jusqu'à la dernière goutte, le visage ridiculement rubicond, pas trop angoissée par le voyage? Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes autant à vouloir faire de longues études, voyager, et cetera. Pour ma part, Sarah sera d'accord j'en suis sûr, rien ne vaut une famille"

La question à deux balles, non mais je vous jure, c'est pas une lumière celui-ci. Je le fixais dix secondes, non pas pour réfléchir à ma réponse qui tombait sous le sens, mais pour retenir les flots de piques acerbes qui débordaient, envahissant ma bouche telle une vague de bile acide. Pourquoi, Oh grand Pourquoi, regretterais-je des gens aussi ennuyeux et stupides que vous, hein? Pourquoi voudrais-je un instant de votre vie pourrie et sans saveur que vous vous acharnez tous à désirer? A savoir, une maison, un chien, un ou plusieurs marmots chieurs, puants, qui faisaient plus office de boulets! Déjà que la mienne est suffisamment chiante comme ça. Comment formuler ça avec tact? ... Non, finalement, je me contenterais de cette réponse:

"Ca va! J'ai hâte de visiter le campus, surtout"

Ma mère découpa le gâteau au chocolat et cette discussion, à mon grand soulagement, fut close même si mon père, pardonnable qu'il est en qualité de géniteur, me déprima avec ses blagues recyclées que j'entendais depuis que j'avais l'âge de les comprendre, c'est-à-dire quatre ans quand on voyait le niveau. Exemple de bassesse: "Marie, cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi, tu étais la poubelle... euh, pardon, la plus belle" OH MON DIEU!

Après une heure de plus passé en compagnie si raffinée et entraînante, je déclarais qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer faire mes bagages et de me coucher car je partais très tôt le lendemain. Passait la vague de déception, théâtralisée pour certains, j'expédiais les au revoir de quelques bises rapides et décampais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient de la maison de mon enfance, n'accordant qu'un seul regard en arrière à mes parents qui, je devais l'admettre, s'avéraient être les seules personnes au monde pour qui je serais prête à mourir sans regret, les seules personnes que mon égoïsme ne concernait pas. Peut-être cela aurait-il été différent si j'avais eu des frères et sœur ?! Peu importait, je faisais un dernier signe à ma mère restée sur le perron pour me regarder partir. J'ignorais que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais… en tant qu'être vivant tout du moins.

Mon petit studio, situé à quelques kilomètres de la maison de mes parents, était mon havre de paix. Un dix mètre carré qui n'appartenait qu'à moi et ne contenait que ce qui m'appartenait. Je déposais mon sac à main sur le clic-clac et retirais mon trench avant de faire de même avec mes bottes, frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Le début de l'automne était rude.

L'enveloppe pleine d'argent que m'avait offerte ma famille était épaisse, et cela me satisfaisait. La vie coûtait chère aux USA. Je déposais les quatre cent euros dans mon portefeuille et m'attardais quelques instants sur mon billet d'avion pour Austin, au TEXAS. La liberté s'offrait à moi, et peu importait les longues heures d'étude qui en étaient le prix. L'université n'avait pas l'air mal, le campus également. Remettant mon billet d'avion dans la pochette avant de mon sac à main, j'entreprenais de rassembler mes affaires pour ensuite les caser dans ma valise. J'emportais tout ce qui me passais sous la main, désireuse d'en finir rapidement afin d'aller me coucher. L'après-midi « anniversaire » avait été éreintante.

Une fois mon studio pratiquement vidé à l'exception de quelques trucs sans importance et des meubles, je fermais avec difficultés ma valise et la traînais jusque dans l'entrée, soit sur deux mètres en la remettant debout près de la porte.

Ensuite, sans prendre la peine de manger, je rabaissais les stores de l'unique fenêtre et m'allongeais sur le clic-clac encore plié et me plongeais dans le noir complet.

Vers cinq heures du matin, la sonnerie stridente du réveil de mon portable retentit, et je sautais sur mes pieds, direction la minuscule cabine de douche. Une fois sortie, lavée et habillée d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur prune, je vis l'écran de mon téléphone clignoter, signe que j'avais reçu un texto.

C'était mes parents qui me souhaitaient un bon voyage. Je leur répondrais plus tard, à l'aéroport lorsque j'attendrais mon avion.

J'enfilais rapidement un pull, mon manteau et mes bottes avant d'empoigner ma valise et de sortir de mon appartement. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire et l'on apercevait encore quelques étoiles briller dans le ciel. L'aube pointait à l'horizon, j'adorais ce moment mais je ne m'attardais pas devant ce spectacle d'une beauté rare, à peine gâché par les rangées d'immeubles.

Mon coffre étant trop petit, je dû presque me battre pour mettre ma valide à l'arrière de ma Renaud 5 pourrie et antédiluvienne. Même si cela tombait sous le sens. Heureusement, la circulation était fluide à cette heure-ci, et seuls deux ou trois pauvres bougres empruntaient l'autoroute à mes côtés.

Arrivée à l'aéroport, je garais ma voiture sur le parking adéquat pour éviter que des gens mal intentionnés ne me la dépouille et que je ne la retrouve éparpillée à mon retour des USA. Si seulement, j'avais su à cet instant à quel point j'avais tort de me soucier de si peu.

Le hall d'entrée de l'imposant complexe était encombré par des voyageurs, et je profitais d'un départ imminent pour emprunter la passerelle dorénavant vide qui menait à la petite cafétéria. Après avoir commandé un café et un croissant à emporter, je rejoignais la file d'attente pour faire enregistrer mes bagages, mon passeport dépassant de ma poche de manteau.

Une fois que toutes les formalités furent remplies, je me préparais enfin à embarquer. J'envoyais un message à mes parents, les rassurant puis éteignait mon portable pour le vol, excitée malgré moi à l'idée de débarquer aux States dans quelques petites heures. L'euphorie me gagnait sans que je puisse y faire grand-chose, j'adorais l'idée de partir étudier à l'étranger, loin de tout et de cette vie que je n'appréciais guère. J'étais loin d'imaginer à quel point les choses allaient changer, très loin d'imaginer ce qui m'attendait là-bas. L'excitation s'accentua tandis que je présentais mon billet à l'hôtesse de l'air, me dirigeant ensuite vers mon siège en seconde classe. Je sentais mes tripes se tordre et je délaissais mon croissant à peine entamé, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

L'avion décolla et je laissais derrière moi bien plus que je ne le savais encore à ce moment-là. J'abandonnais sans m'en douter une seule seconde tout ce qui faisait de moi un être humain, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il me faudrait longtemps avant de retrouver celle que je fus à cet instant précis. Une éternité à vrai dire.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue! Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que ça va être une longue histoire... Il y aura tous les personnages de vampires diaries, mais surtout des originels craquants comme Elijah, Klaus et Kol! L'histoire sera par contre modifiée mais pas dans sa totalité.

Voilà, s'il y a des commentaires...? Je suis à l'écoute!

Poppy.


	2. Chapter I

**Hello, de retour avec le premier chapitre ! :)**

 **Marie n'est pas vraiment sympa avec les gens, et je tenais à préciser (au cas où ! ^^) que je ne suis pas comme ça, moi, j'aime les gens… Oui, enfin bon, ça m'arrive parfois de ne pas les apprécier plus que ça… Bref, c'est le but du personnage ! C'est une apprentie garce dont la vampirisation va faire passer maître en la matière.**

 **Bon, fini les blablatages et bonne lecture ;)**

 **Ps : Seuls l'histoire et les personnages inventés sont à moi !**

 **Ps1: Merci à Guest pour la review, elle m'a fait plaisir! :)**

* * *

 ** Chanson à écouter: Looking for something, d'ERA**

* * *

 ** Chapitre I**

* * *

Trois jours que j'étais aux Etats-Unis. Trois jours que les cours avaient commencés et que j'avais investi ma chambre universitaire. Enfin trois jours dont je me délectais sans modération, jouissant d'une liberté infinie si l'on exceptait ma colocataire fêtarde qui avait la décence de ne pas m'imposer sa présence hormis durant les quelques heures où elle s'accordait un peu de sommeil et le temps passé à écouter les profs. Bien sûr, le souci lorsque l'on étudiait à l'étranger, c'était l'obligation de rester concentré en cours car, évidemment, tout le monde parlait anglais. Je me devais également de zapper la langue de Molière, au profit de celle de Shakespeare. Non pas que je détestais l'anglais, mais disons qu'après trois jours à écouter des gens bouffer à tel point leurs mots que je devais limite prendre un air constipé quand je les écoutais, j'avais de fortes envies de français. Sans oublier que, bien malgré moi, le mauvais caractère frenchie (surtout le matin à 8H00 !) me manquait un peu. Les regards noirs, les noms d'oiseaux matinaux quand un pied avait le malheur d'en écraser un autre,… Tout ça stimulait beaucoup avant d'entamer une journée. Au lieu de ça, j'avais des filles toujours au taquet niveau potins stars et autres futilités, souvent sur-maquillée et parfois d'une niaiserie sans nom parmi les groupies les plus ferventes de célébrities ! Ca existait aussi en France, seulement j'avais l'impression que c'était un peu moins prononcé. Certainement éclipsé par le mauvais caractère et les avis de grève ! Trop occupé à insulter son prochain pour faire attention aux autres choses. Comme on disait chez moi, « chacun sa croix ! »

Bon, finie la nostalgie, je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre à regretter ma si merveilleuse patrie après seulement trois petits jours. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de partir aux States ! Le pays de la liberté, du Melting Pot, de tous les possibles ! J'avais déjà prévu d'aller à la rencontre du Texas, Etat du Sud essentiellement réputé pour ses anciens ségrégationnistes. Un gars qui m'avait secourue le premier jour de cours se proposait pour être mon guide le temps d'une journée et d'une soirée pour une visite touristique donc, n'ayant pas encore vraiment d'amis, je pensais qu'accepter de visiter quelques musées ainsi que parcourir la ville en sa compagnie ne pourrait être qu'enrichissant sur le plan culturel. De toute façon, c'était ça ou je passais mon week-end à manger de la crème glacée devant la télé. Résultat, j'embarquais dans sa camionnette demain à la première heure.

Je consultais rapidement ma montre et me réjouissais de la fin imminente du dernier cours de la journée. Mr Springler était un être dénué d'intérêt et souffrait visiblement de l'absence de toute vie sociale. Son costume à carreaux devait bien dater des années 60 et ses bégaiements intempestifs étaient non seulement tout bonnement insupportables, mais rendaient également la compréhension difficile. Soit il ignorait que des étrangers l'écoutaient blablater sur le droit international depuis deux heures, soit il était sadique et se faisait plaisir en nous voyant lutter pour piger ce qu'il disait. Heureusement que j'avais décroché au bout de 30 minutes sinon le peu de neurones que je possédais auraient eu leur place parmi les espèces en voie de disparition.

La fin du cours arriva enfin, et je rangeais rapidement mes affaires avant de tracer hors de cette salle sans demander mon reste. J'en avais assez de me prendre la tête avec des cours visant à nous préparer à une carrière internationale. Du moment que je pouvais voyager, éviter l'ennui et ma famille par la même occasion, tout m'allait donc je prenais mon mal en patience et encaisser sans broncher… enfin presque. J'avouais sans hésiter que ma mauvaise humeur ne rehaussait pas l'opinion que les Américains avaient des Français, bien au contraire. Je parlais peu et ne manifestais aucun désir de venir en aide à mon prochain, ça avait au moins le mérité d'être franc. A bas l'hypocrisie ! Vive le sociopathe House !

Je fus rejointe soudainement par une fille de mon cours qui répondait au nom de Kelly.

« Hey, Marie ! Tu vas bien ? (question rhétorique, elle s'en tapait comme de sa première chemise de mon état) Avec les filles on se demandait si tu voulais venir avec nous à une soirée ce soir, dans le centre-ville ? Ils ont ouvert un nouveau cabaret apparemment et il promet d'être d'enfer ! »

Euh… Comment te dire, Chérie ? Est-ce que je veux sortir avec une bande de pétasses dégénérées over maquillées qui courent après tout ce qui a un pénis ? Hum… dure réflexion tout ça, sujet de dissertation très intéressant avec une jolie problématique mais néanmoins simple à résoudre en une seule partie : NON !

« Désolée, mais demain je dois me lever tôt, répondis-je sans une once de remord »

« Oh ! Eh bien, c'est pas grave, fit-elle en affichant un sourire à faire pâlir de jalousie un dentiste. Une autre fois peut-être ?! »

« C'est ça, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe avant de partir dans la direction opposée »

Dire que je devais me farcir ce genre de fille à la résidence universitaire, et maintenant elles voulaient en plus faire amie-amie ! Fallait pas non plus rêver, on n'était pas au pays des bisounours où tout le monde s'entendait avec tout le monde.

Je compris cependant cinq minutes plus tard la raison du soudain intérêt de Kelly pour ma petite personne en la voyant se diriger d'un pas pour le moins provocateur en direction de mon guide improvisé de demain. En effet, alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, elle atteignait déjà Riley et smackait un énorme baiser sur sa joue. Ben voilà ! Enigme résolue ! Elle avait des vues sur le gus et voyait d'un très mauvais œil notre future journée en tête à tête. Cette chère Kelly avait peut-être, plutôt certainement, nourri l'espoir qu'en m'emmenant en soirée avec elle et ses fidèles Kellynettes, j'aurais été bien trop crevée pour visiter la ville demain. Eh bien soit, j'allais la satisfaire en annulant cette petite expédition histoire de ne plus lui donner de raison de me calculer:

« Eh, excuse-moi Riley, interpellais-je le Roméo de ma si charmante camarade. »

« Oui, Marie, me répondit-il en français tandis que je m'approchais à grands pas du « couple » avec la grâce d'un bébé phoque, mon sac à dos pesant lourd sur mes épaules »

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas venir demain, j'ai pas mal de boulot et je dois régler quelques affaires »

« Oh ! Dit-il simplement, l'air un peu déçu à mon grand étonnement. D'accord, une autre fois, peut-être ?! »

Lol, pensais-je, affligée.

« Oui, on verra ça, répliquais-je en partant pour de bon cette fois-ci, soulagée d'être débarrassée de ça »

J'irai en ville seule, tranquille et qu'importait l'absence de guide, je me débrouillerais seule. Comme je savais très bien le faire d'ailleurs.

Si seulement j'avais su… il n'y aurait pas d'autre fois, pas de seconde chance d'agir différemment… rien d'autre que le néant et la mort. Une renaissance dont, je le réaliserais bien plus tard, je me serais bien passée. Fallait-il vraiment que mon dégoût de cette vie, cette aversion envers les gens me perdent au-delà de tout ce que j'imaginais alors ? Quelle ironie que la mort soit destinée à m'apprendre à apprécier la vie, qu'elle soit ma rédemption, mon ancre quand j'étais destinée à partir irrévocablement à la dérive. Nous étions la somme de nos choix, de nos actes, et un jour il fallait passer à la caisse. La note promettait d'être salée pour moi.

* * *

 **Bon, ça vient ça vient ! Là c'est la dernière ligne droite pour Marie. J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci à ceux qui me lisent malgré mes défauts et mon évidente folie :=)**

 **Reviews ? Elles permettent de se motiver ^^**


	3. Chapter II

**_Bonsoir à tous... Ou bonne nuit du coup! Ouais, ouais, je fonctionne plutôt la nuit, mais bon, c'est les vacances donc je vais éviter ça dans une toute petite, minuscule semaine qu'il me reste de liberté avant de devoir tirer la g... tous les matins :'(_**

 ** _Bref, blablabla, rien n'est à moi, mis à part l'histoire et les persos inventés par moi de moi à moi! (A tendance narcissique tous ces moi mis bout à bout, mais il est trois heures du matin, j'ai eu une longue journée depuis 14H...)_**

 ** _Voilà, je vous retrouve en bas et bonne lecture ;)_**

 ** _Je remercie les reviewteuses pour leurs commentaires! Je vous envoie un MP prochainement! :)_**

 ** _Ps: Rating M! Mots parfois assez fleuris, mais pour l'instant ça va encore. Faire gaffe prochainement, je vais mettre le peu de morale que j'ai définitivement au placard!_**

* * *

 ** _Chanson à écouter avant, pendant, à la fin du chapitre, toujours, en boucle jusqu'à que votre chère mère vous menace de faire sauter le conteur avant d'accepter, enfin, de vous offrir le nouveau casque que vous attendiez... Hum... Je m'égare, désolée 0-0 : Raise the dead, de Rachel Rabin. (Soundtrack The Originals saison 1, pour changer :p)_**

* * *

 ** _ Chapitre II_**

* * *

Il _y a peu de choses auxquelles on pense en réalité avant de mourir. L'instant précédant notre dernier soupir est si court et si intense qu'il est difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit à travers l'amalgame d'émotions qui nous traverse alors. Je crois maintenant au plus profond de moi que la mort est ce qui nous rapproche tous en tant qu'êtres humains. C'est le but ultime de chaque existence, l'échéance de chaque vie sur cette terre. Je n'aurais jamais la prétention d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que sans cela, sans cette finalité, nous ne sommes plus rien. Pour ceux qui, comme moi, par malchance ou par mégarde, ont trompé la faucheuse, la question reste celle-ci : Que sommes-nous à présent ? Quelle est notre place, en avons-nous seulement une ?_

 _Depuis dix ans maintenant, dès que l'aube se lève, j'aime admirer les premiers rayons de soleil illuminer le ciel, voilant de rouge un ciel jadis bleu nuit. Ce moment est à la fois d'une beauté rare et une tragédie pour les êtres comme moi. Il nous rappelle que nous ne sommes plus rien, condamnés à la nuit sans cette pierre qui nous empêche de partir en fumée. Pour cette terre, nous ne sommes que les derniers relans des morts, se nourrissant des vivants, un poison qui les infecte, nécrose qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux amputer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

* * *

En ce samedi matin ensoleillé, je me sentais d'humeur joyeuse, et tandis que je m'apprêtais à partir visiter le centre-ville d'Austin, j'admirais un instant le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose en moi me promettait une excellente journée. Autant dire que je comptais bien en profitais car mes moments de bonne humeur pouvaient aisément tenir sur les doigts d'une seule main. J'étais tranquille pour la journée même s'il m'avait fallu éviter de justesse Riley qui mettait un point d'honneur à faire son footing tous les matins. Bien que je m'en contrebalançais quelque peu, je préférais qu'il ne me surprenne pas en train de monter dans le bus direction Austin centre. Après tout, au risque de passer pour une garce, Riley pouvait toujours m'être utile en cours. Voilà pourquoi, quand on connaissait le nombre de personnes m'appréciant, il ne valait mieux pas se le mettre à dos... en prévoyance des coups durs bien sûr.

Le trajet dura à peine vingt minutes, et je me retrouvais bientôt devant l'espace culturel de la ville avec en tête quelques ouvrages dont je voulais faire l'acquisition. L'avantage à se pointer aux heures d'ouverture, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de pèlerins prêts à vous suivre dans cette folie. Sérieux, être au taquet un samedi matin à 9H00 ne me ressemblait pas, mais que voulez-vous, c'était une journée vraiment belle... Ironique, me direz-vous plus tard.

Je ne fus pas déçue par l'équivalent Fnac texan, loin de là. A côté, nos espaces culturels français faisaient offices de vieilles friperies. Tout était démesuré, c'en était grisant à force et mes yeux ne pouvaient tout simplement pas tout suivre en même temps. Je m'arrachais du stand spécial «Lord of the Rings» et repassais en mode étudiante sérieuse cherchant des ouvrages et fournitures utiles à l'épanouissement culturel, même si quiconque, moi y compris, m'aurait tuée sur le champ en m'entendant parler ainsi du chef-d'œuvre de Tolkien et de son digne représentant, Peter Jackson. Avouons-le, en _a parte_ , rien ne vaut une bonne épopée fantastique, plongé au cœur d'un univers tel que la Terre du Milieu et ses créatures... et non, je n'ai jamais bavé devant Legolas ou son père Thranduil... Non, encore moins devant Aragorn.

Mais, trêve de plaisanterie, je n'étais pas ici pour m'offrir de quoi nourrir mon imagination, seulement pour abreuver mon esprit d'authentiques savoirs capitalistes à souhait comme le droit pour les nuls! Voilà de la bonne littérature, pile dans les cordes du parfait conformiste qui veut faire son trou dans la société actuelle. Et hop ! On y ajoute le manuel du parfait futur avocat bouffant des lois à toutes les sauces et on obtient la panoplie parfaite d'un futur maître du monde... Enfin, d'une future maîtresse, prochainement dans une case fait divers d'un quelconque journal pourri pour avoir tenté de se suicider avec les pages desdits ouvrages. Bilan de l'opération, 23 dollars, un bézoard dans l'estomac et un rictus auto-moqueur à peine affiché en attendant mon tour à la caisse.

De retour dans la rue, je peaufinais toujours intérieurement mon plan d'avenir douteux mais cependant assez réaliste quand on voyait avec quel enthousiasme j'accueillais chaque jour de ma pauvre existence sans saveur à laquelle je tentais désespérément d'ajouter quelques épices pour en relever le goût. Le sarcasme en faisant partie, of course!

Et tandis que j'arpentais la rue pavée, le son d'une voix de crécelle attira mon attention sur la personne que je désirais peut-être le moins voir aujourd'hui. En effet, Kelly et ses kellynettes, dévalaient elles aussi, en sens inverse, la rue, leurs talons claquant à intervalles réguliers le pavé. On aurait dit le martèlement des sabots de plusieurs chevaux paradant.

En une fraction de seconde, je me jetais dans le premier magasin venu, sentant une vague résistance alors que je m'écrasais lourdement au sol. Foutue ballerines, pestais-je en mon for intérieur.

« Vous allez bien ? Entendis-je une voix grave me demander »

Je relevais prestement la tête, manquant par la même occasion le torticolis, et regardais l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix. La plupart du temps, j'étais assez difficile côté mecs, c'est pourquoi je ne m'attendais pas à rester coite comme la première cruche venue devant celui qui venait de m'aider à me relever.

A peu près du même âge que moi à première vue en tout cas, grand, brun aux yeux sombres et aux fossettes terriblement sexy qui adoucissaient sa mâchoire carrée, Monsieur je-ne-devrais-physiquement-pas-exister-tellement-je suis-insoutenable-à-contempler, me souriait sans lâcher ma main qu'il gardait étroitement serrait dans la sienne.

« Euh... Oui, merci, finis-je par répondre en reprenant le contrôle de mon corps et en maudissant l'absence de climatisation dans le magasin, de vieux disques venais-je de découvrir, avant de m'apercevoir qu'un ventilo ornait le comptoir de la caisse »

Légèrement déroutée par ma soudaine chute et troublée par le regard insistant de mon « troublemaker » du moment, je commençais par rapidement dégager ma main de la sienne et m'assénais mentalement au passage une monumentale gifle. Depuis quand étais-je une de ces filles décérébrées au cœur d'artichaut ? Il fallait croire que sous cet amas de pessimisme et de sarcasmes en tous genres, subsistaient encore quelques dérangeantes machines à hormones débilitantes. Ces pensées pour le moins spirituelles furent interrompues par leur élément déclencheur quand la voix de celui-ci parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles, faisant désagréablement vibrer mes tympans.

« Moi, c'est Kol et toi ? »

Kol, voyez-vous ça ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire comment je m'appelle ? Arrête de sourire , je vais te frapper, je te jure. Je répondis évasivement de peur de gober les mouches ou de rider trop vite à force de le fixer les sourcils froncés, et jugeant que son aide méritait bien une réponse :

« Marie »

Pas le moindre sourire ne vint franchir la barrière de mes lèvres et, croyez-moi, ce fut un véritable exploit sachant qu'elles luttèrent de toutes leurs forces pour le lui offrir. Je devais avoir l'air crispées, cependant c'était le dernier de mes soucis. Ce que je voulais, c'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui, Kelly ,sa bande de pétasses, et moi. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais la façon dont il m'observait à l'instant me donner envie soit de courir sans me retourner, soit de lui sauter dessus à l'en étouffer.

« Hum... Française, remarqua-t-il au bout d'un moment incroyablement long à nous observer »

« Euh... Ouais, m'entendis-je lui dire. Euh... je dois y aller... Hum, j'ai... euh... Aurevoir »

Je me détournais de lui tel un automate bon marché, le maudissant, me maudissant et n'en revenant pas de la pitoyable performance à laquelle je venais de me livrer. Ce type avait réduit ma belle assurance à la non-existence et Bon Dieu que j'avais détesté cette expérience horriblement humiliante. Cet enfoiré m'avait mentalement désarmée et réduite à une vulgaire potiche devant un mec mignon.

Je repris mes esprits, inspirais trois fois afin de calmer mes nerfs aux aguets depuis dix minutes et refoulais la chair de poule et le long frisson qui parcourait mon échine. De nouveau maître de ma personne dans sa totalité, je reprenais ma visite non sans avoir localisé Kelly et sa bande d'un coup d'œil furtif en direction du bas de la rue. Fort heureusement, elles ne m'avaient pas repérée et semblaient descendre plus bas vers les boutiques de vêtements. Ce Kol semblait lui aussi avoir décidé de me laisser en paix, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Satisfaite, en dépit de ces catastrophiques dernières minutes, je repartis d'un pas assuré, reprenant ma visite touristique là où je l'avais interrompue. Je commencerais par m'acheter une glace puis je filerais au musée d'histoire du Texas afin d'en apprendre davantage sur ma ville d'accueil. Un beau programme en perspective qui ne laissait présager que peu de surprises... c'était sans compter sur cette « belle journée » qui s'annonçait de mieux en mieux.

Peut-être que si j'avais été plus attentive lors de mon escapade, j'aurais alors remarqué la personne qui me suivait à l'instar d'une ombre ce jour-là. Peut-être aurais-je eu la présence d'esprit de m'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais cela aurait-il été ne serait-ce que possible ? J'en doute ! Après tout, n'était-il pas le plus sauvage des originels? J'imaginerais souvent à l'avenir quelle aurait été ma vie si Kol n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur moi, si je n'avais jamais éveillé son intérêt ? Un intérêt malsain qui avait pris sa source dans mon esprit, mes pensées les plus noires lorsqu'il les avait lues à mon insu. Je fermerais les yeux un instant, et contemplerais l'horreur d'une passion sanglante qui me dévorerait de l'intérieur. J'oublierai jusqu'à mon nom dans les ténèbres, et son fin manteau fait d'ombres et de murmures incessants m'enveloppera, étouffant lentement tout ce que je suis. Et Kol n'aurait rien à voir là-dedans... Enfin pas vraiment. Ni ses frères d'ailleurs.

* * *

 **Re. Voilà pour le second chapitre! Alors, une idée, un truc à dire?**

 **Je sais pas pour celles (et ceux, sait-on jamais) qui me lisent?! J'écoute, je vous lis 0-0**


	4. Chapter III

**Hi!**

 **Je reviens rapidement cette fois-ci avec un chapitre déjà écrit depuis quelque temps et que je viens de finir de corriger rien que pour vous !:)**

 **Je vais pas le répéter à chaque fois, vous savez ce qui est à moi et ce qui ne l'est pas!**

 **Merci pour les reviews précédentes ! C'est toujours motivant!:)**

 **Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

 **Chanson à écouter ABSOLUMENT: Pearl, Katy Perry. J'adore les paroles!**

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

* * *

L'ennui fut redéfini avec la visite du Musée sensé éclairer les gens sur l'histoire du Texas. Je n'avais même pas eu le courage de terminer la visite. C'était tout bonnement au-dessus de mes forces.

Je passais la fin de l'après-midi à déambuler dans les rues, entrant dans quelques magasins et faisant l'acquisition d'une nouvelle tenue que j'enfilais, avec l'accord de la vendeuse, dans la cabine d'essayage. Et pour cause de ce regain d'intérêt pour la mode, une invitation gracieusement offerte plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque je dégustais tranquillement ma glace assise en terrasse à regarder les passants. J'ignorais pourquoi je l'avais acceptée, surtout venant d'un type à l'apparence douteuse et plus proche du saltimbanque de bas-étage que de l'être humain normal. Toujours est-il que je me retrouvais avec une envie irrésistible de participer à cette petite fête donnée en l'honneur de l'ouverture du nouveau Cabaret en vogue. Celui-là même ou Kelly voulait me traîner la veille! Eh oui ! Tout arrive !

Apparemment, on était sensé se replonger dans les années folles le temps d'une nuit, et la tenue Charleston était donc de rigueur. Tenue dont je venais, il y avait peine quelques instant, de faire l'acquisition et que j'enfilais rapidement avant de fourrer mon jean et mon tee-shirt en chiffon dans un sac en plastique.

Le reflet que me renvoya le miroir s'avérait être un peu mieux de ce à quoi je m'attendais. La robe bordeaux légèrement argentée tombait assez bien et la longueur me semblait adéquate pour ce genre de soirée un peu rétro, laissant entrevoir une partie infime de mes genoux. Je remis mes ballerines, bien suffisantes pour l'occasion, et entrepris de nouer un bandeaux noir autour de ma tête. Inutile de m'attarder sur la coiffure, j'avais déjà un beau carré bien dégradé à défaut d'être plongeant. J'observais une dernière fois mon reflet dans le miroir, aplatissant mes cheveux bruns puis me fixais dans les yeux. Marron clair, ils paraissaient vouloir me faire passer un message auquel je ne comprenais rien. J'abandonnais la partie, consciente du ridicule de ma situation.

« Vous êtes très élégante, me complimenta bassement la vendeuse lorsque je me hasardais en dehors de la cabine d'essayage »

« Trop aimable, répliquais-je sans y mettre les formes, mal à l'aise avec ce que j'étais en train de faire »

Une soirée cabaret façon année 20, non mais je vous jure ! Fallait-il vraiment que j'y aille ? La réponse à cette question me vint tout naturellement ce que je trouvais particulièrement étrange. Pourquoi devais-je y aller ? Me demandais-je. Trou noir. J'ignorais pourquoi je voulais y aller car je ne voulais pas y aller. En revanche, il s'avérait que je pensais devoir me pointer là-bas ? Mais Pourquoi ? Décidément, je devenais marteau à force de fréquenter les mauvaises personnes... ou bien était-ce justement parce que j'étais associable... ? Peu importait, et tandis que je réfléchissais au comment du pourquoi, je quittais déjà le magasin après avoir laissé le sac plastique contenant mes effets personnels à la vendeuse qui me promit de les garder jusqu'à mon retour.

Étonnamment, alors que le crépuscule commençait à poindre (étais-je resté si tard dans la boutique ?) les rues d'Austin se remplissaient de plus en plus et la foule semblait se diriger vers une seule et même direction. Toujours aussi mal à l'aise et déroutée par cette impression dérangeante, je resserrais mon châle écru autour de mes épaule, redoutant la fraîcheur nocturne de l'automne, et suivit, malgré moi, le mouvement de la foule.

Les gens paraissaient heureux, excités même et je les entendais parler à tout va de la soirée à laquelle ils allaient assister ou participer, qu'en savais-je ?! N'y avait-il que moi pour détester cette sensation tandis que l'on se suivait tous ? L'impression d'être soudainement conditionné ? J'entendais les battements de mon cœur avec une telle intensité que cela me troublais et m'angoissais au plus haut point. Je haïssais les surprises, et celle-ci serait de taille, je le sentais.

Et alors que je profitais d'une ouverture pour me glisser à nouveau sur le côté, grimpant à la hâte sur le perron d'une maison, je fus saisie par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux écarquillés. Je ne cherchais plus à dissimulais la moindre de mes émotions et contemplais, ébahis et perplexe, l'océan humain qui traversait le centre-ville d'Austin, riant, discutant, chantant et dansant même parfois. Kelly n'avait pas menti, le nouveau cabaret à la mode faisait fureur visiblement.

« Marie, tu es là, m'interpella une voix que je reconnus après avoir eu la frayeur de ma vie. »

En effet, Riley venait de me rejoindre sur mon îlot de fortune dans cette mer tourmentée.

« Tu vas aussi à la fête, poursuivit-il, n'attendant pas de réponse de ma part. C'est super ! Il parait que tout le monde sera présent. »

Seigneur, mon vieux, il va falloir que tu dégage en vitesse parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à te supporter et en plus tu vas réussir à rameuter la clique de Kelly si tu parle aussi fort juché à un mètre cinquante au dessus de la foule.

« Euh... Oui, j'y vais, répondis-je rapidement en descendant les escaliers. »

J'espérais qu'il me suive et je fus servie, pour un temps du moins car j'aurais préférais qu'il reparte d'un autre côté. Mais non, ce n'était plus mon jour depuis ma rencontre avec ce Kol, et cela n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant, constatais-je en sentant le bras de Riley s'enrouler autour du mien. Mais, c'est pas vrai, tu ne vas vraiment pas me lâcher pauvre con !

Je me laissais néanmoins faire, de retour au beau milieu de la foule avec un cavalier collant en prime. Ah ! ce type méritais bien sa réputation d'hispano-américain. Avec son teint mâte et ses yeux noirs je comprenais pourquoi il plaisait à des filles comme Kelly, mais comment pouvait-il s'imaginer avoir une chance avec moi voyant avec quelle aisance il draguait tout ce qui bouge.

A présent foncièrement énervée et de plus en plus stressée, je me surprit à prier pour que cet enfer à grandeur humaine prenne fin. Ce fut lorsque je perçus enfin de la musique que mon calvaire pris fin. Nous arrivions au fameux Cabaret, et bientôt la foule se scinda en deux devant les files d'attentes. De toute évidence, il s'agissait de vestiaires improvisés et gardés par deux hommes de haute statures en costumes d'époque noirs. L'un deux avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme tandis que l'autre prenait apparemment plaisir à cette mascarade.

Riley, qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis notre rencontre sur le perron, ce dont je ne m'étais pas plainte, fut soudainement happé de l'autre côté de la masse. La populace semblait ne reculer devant rien pour entrer le plus rapidement possible. C'est pourquoi je fus surprise de ne rencontrer aucune résistance sur mon chemin et d'autant plus quand l'un des « gardes » improvisés me fit signe d'avancer.

Je commençais par regarder par-dessus mon épaule, histoire de vérifier que c'était bien à moi qu'il s'adressait, et quand je constatais qu'effectivement il s'agissait bel et bien de ma petite personne, j'avançais prudemment vers lui.

« Entrez, fit-il quand j'arrivais devant la table recouverte d'une nappe de velours rouge. »

Il prit mon châle, me tendis un masque noir que j'emportais avant de le contourner et d'entrer dans ce qui s'avérait être l'endroit le plus dingue que j'avais jamais vu.

Après avoir passé une porte noire, traversé des masses de rideaux épais également en velours sombre, je me retrouvais dans une vaste salle de bal dont l'éclairage tamisé rendait la visibilité très difficile.

Tous les invités portaient leur masque. J'enfilais donc le mien, nouant grossièrement le ruban noir à l'arrière de mon crâne. Que faisais-je là franchement ?

Un serveur passa devant moi en coup de vent non sans m'avoir mis une coupe de champagne entre les mains au préalable. C'était vraiment trop bizarre cet endroit, songeais-je en traversant une énième marée humaine avant de me rabattre sur les côtés que je longeais tenant ma coupe pratiquement au-dessus de ma tête.

Je parvins au terme d'une lutte acharnée avec les danseurs et les gens qui discutaient en sirotant le champagne, à m'extirper de tout ça, atteignant enfin l'extrémité de la salle.

« Bonsoir, m'interrompit une voix grave qui me donna à nouveau ce long frisson à la fois grisant et effrayant »

Je me retournais prestement et avisais ce Kol et son air insolent, un sourire en coin placardé sur son visage séduisant. Lui aussi tenait entre ses longs doigts fins une coupe de champagne, mais avec infiniment plus de classe que la plupart des gens présent à cette maudite soirée que je commençais à regretter amèrement maintenant qu'il avait fait son apparition.

« Bonsoir, répondis-je à mon tour d'une voix à laquelle je tentais d'insuffler toute l'assurance dont j'étais capable à ce moment précis »

Son sourire s'élargit un instant, un soupir moqueur lui échappa et je compris que mes efforts en matière de faire bonne figure avaient été vains. Vaincue pour le moment, et bien trop mal à l'aise pour une partie, je me détournais lentement, regardant à nouveau la foule et les danseur en priant pour qu'il m'oublie. Bien sûr, il n'en fit rien... J'étais dégoûtée !

Kol vint se placer à mes côtés, regardant dans la même direction que moi avec une nonchalance parfaite qui me fit pâlir d'envie.

« Que diriez-vous d'une danse, me proposa-t-il au bout d'une minute interminable »

« Rien, rétorquais-je un peu trop brusquement. Je ne veux pas danser »

Tant pis ! Pensais-je. Il était hors de question que je danse avec ce type ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Je me penchais subtilement sur le côtés pour voir son visage à la faible lueur d'un chandelier et me perdis dans la contemplation de la moue vexée la plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné de voir jusqu'à ce jour. Ses yeux se tournèrent soudain vers moi, et je baissais rapidement la tête, manquant encore de me briser la nuque. Je suppliais Dieu pour qu'il ne m'ait pas surprise en train de l'admirer la bouche entrouverte parce que je ne pourrais pas y survivre. C'était lamentable, je devenais lamentable en sa présence. Argh ! M'énervais-je mentalement en entendant de nouveau son petit soupir moqueur.

Il se plaça en face de moi, tendant sa main, paume vers le haut.

Je laissais mes yeux glisser sur lui, de haut en bas, notant au passage son costume noir parfaitement ajusté, ses boutons de manchettes en or scintillant à la lueur des chandelles, ses chaussures en cuir fraîchement cirées, remontant lentement son large torse jusqu'à revenir à son visage diablement angélique. Son sourire insolent me narguait tandis que ses yeux se livraient à la même inspection que moi avant de devenir deux opales noires, me renvoyant mon reflet alors que je me perdais peu à peu dans leurs abysses. Cet homme dérouterait la sainte vierge elle-même ! Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire faire d'autre. En attendant, pour ma part, si je partageais son prénom, je me retrouvais en une fraction de seconde collée contre Kol au milieu de la piste de danse. Mon corps semblait réagir au moindre de ses contacts. Mon cœur s'emballa, martelant bruyamment ma poitrine. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre.

Une main au creux de ma taille, l'autre entremêlée à l'une des miennes, réduisant ma conscience et ma raison à de simples mots, souvenirs d'un passé lointain où j'étais libre de ses bras. Je déposais ma main libre sur son épaule et m'abandonnais à mon guide. Nos corps bougeaient à l'unisson, se caressant légèrement, sans pression ni indécence. Non, l'indécence était dans nos regards dont je ne parvenais pas à échapper. Ses yeux sombres avaient happés les miens, et ne me lâchaient plus. Une chaleur intense m'envahit, embrasant mes joues contre mon gré. Je voulais qu'il me libère de son emprise... qu'il m'abandonne pour que je me retrouve. Où étais-je passée ? Où m'avait-il guidée durant tout ce temps ? Les minutes s'éternisèrent et aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, Kol s'écarta, me laissant pantelante et en pleine crise de nerfs.

Je m'éloignais aussi vite que me le permettait la foule compacte, sans un regard en arrière, l'échine courbée sous le poids accablant de mes émotions. Je devinais son sourire moqueur, ses yeux posés sur mon dos et un frisson me parcourut de long en large me faisant grelotter sous une chaleur étouffante. Une féroce détermination s'empara de moi et je m'accrochais à ce sentiment comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'étais Marie Gauthier, et rien ni personne ne me faisait cet effet là. Je détestais les gens, je détestais la vie même. Je devais me souvenir de qui j'étais pour refaire surface et vaincre cet insupportable émoi.

Aurais-je dû comprendre à cet instant que ma vie dépendait vraiment de ma capacité à résister à Kol ? Si tel avait été le cas, qu'aurais-je pu faire ? J'étais déjà sous son emprise, et tandis que ses yeux m'observaient me noyer dans l'alcool, je ne me doutais pas un seul instant que je vivais mes derniers instants en tant qu'être humain. Le champagne... Kol... le Cabaret... Rien de plus qu'un souvenir à présent... Le jour de ma mort.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ai plu?! :p**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, comme toutes les transitions si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^**

 **Poppy, pour vous servir!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Re. Re. Les lecteurs (Et écrivains, bien sûr!)**

 **Je reviens de plus en plus tôt, car j'ai passé ma nuit à corriger les chapitres déjà écrits... (Possible qu'il reste quelques coquilles ^^)J'ai une tête à faire peur, mon chat m'en veut à mort de l'exclure de ma chambre à cause de ses ronronnements insupportables et j'ai mal au cou aussi... MAIS, vous avez un nouveau chapitre !:p**

 **Bref, blablatages terminés, bonne lecture !;)**

* * *

 **Chanson à écouter: Dark Star, Jaymes Young**

* * *

 ** Chapitre IV **

* * *

Je dévalais rapidement les escaliers menant aux toilettes, mon cœur battant à toute vitesse, accompagnant le martèlement de mes ballerines sur le marbre. J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être prise dans un jeu dont les règles m'échappaient complètement et auquel je ne comprenais rien.

Si ce Kol pensait pouvoir m'avoir, il se trompait lourdement. C'était moi qui l'aurait à l'usure cet enfoiré.

Parvenue au dernier niveau, je poussais une femme, continuant mon ascension dans les profondeurs de la somptueuse résidence sans me retourner. Dénichant enfin ces foutues toilettes, je me ruais à l'intérieur fermant la porte à clé derrière moi avant de découvrir une salle d'eau absolument incroyable. Ils n'avaient pas fait dans la demi-mesure, mais nous étions aux États-Unis et cela n'était guère étonnant.

Je fis couler l'eau du robinet, aspergeant mon visage et ma nuque d'eau froide après avoir balancé mon masque dans un coin. La respiration saccadée, je reprenais peu à peu mon souffle en proie à des sueurs froides et à une vague déferlante d'émotions peu communes à la personne que j'étais d'ordinaire. Je mettais toujours un point d'honneur à tout contrôler, c'était mon truc à moi, ma bouée de sauvetage pour affronter la dure réalité de la vie. Mais Kol avait fait tombé toutes mes précieuses défenses en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Je prenais toujours la place qui me revenait d'habitude, à grand renfort de sarcasmes, d'ironie et, je l'admettais volontiers, de mépris éhonté. Cependant, face à cet homme, je m'effondrais, ma personnalité réduite à néant, effacée devant lui.

L'eau continuait de couler à flot dans le lavabo, troublant le silence qui régnait, bourdonnant, vrillant mes tympan, oppressant plutôt qu'apaisant. Je tremblais, l'ivresse me gagnait, je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant de champagne, vider toute ces coupes. Mon regard tomba sur mon reflet dans le miroir et je ne reconnu pas la fille qui m'observait, blafarde et inutile.

« Je m'appelle Marie Gauthier, murmurais-je inlassablement les yeux fermés comme pour le gravé au fer rouge dans mon crâne. J'ai 24 ans, et je ne permets à personne de me dicter ma conduite... QU'ILS AILLENT TOUS EN ENFER ! Criais-je finalement en frappant le miroir d'un coup de poing qui m'arracha à un petit cri de douleur »

Je refusais l'idée même de cet état de léthargie, d'incompréhension et de fébrilité incontrôlable. Ça ne me ressemblait tout simplement pas ! Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, des petites lumières dansaient devant moi.

Il fallait que je me casse de cet endroit! Que je me débarrasse de cette effroyable sensation.

Nouvellement résolue et soulagée d'avoir trouvé un but à atteindre, une idée fixe à laquelle m'accrocher, je fermais le robinet, déverrouillais la porte et sortis dans le couloir, rebroussant chemin.

Je me précipitais vers la sortie, n'hésitant pas à user de mes coudes pour atteindre mon but. Je devais m'éloigner d'ici à tout prix. Depuis que la danse avait pris fin, un froid intense m'avait envahis, comme si on m'avait délestée de quelque chose.

Le froid et le calme de la rue déserte furent salvateurs. J'inspirais à plein poumons, le visage vers le ciel et les paupières closes. Ne m'attardant pas sur le perron du Cabaret, je remontais la rue, courant presque afin de disparaître le plus rapidement possible. Mes ballerines claquaient sur sol, résonant dans la nuit à peine éclairée par les réverbères grésillants.

Soudain, au détour d'une ruelle que j'empruntais en guise de raccourci pour regagner le campus, je trébuchais et m'étalais lourdement sur quelque chose de mou et d'humide. Je me redressais à genoux, essayant de distinguer la chose sur laquelle j'avais malencontreusement atterri.

Ce que je vit alors me glaça d'effroi. Il s'agissait d'un corps, et plus précisément celui de Riley, gisant mort sur le pavé. Parcourue de tremblements incontrôlable, je cherchais à tâtons l'origine de tout ce sang. Il y en avait tellement sur lui, mais la source se trouvait au niveau de son cou et j'en déduisis qu'on l'avait égorgé avant de le laisser pour mort.

Prise d'un sursaut de lucidité à travers l'horreur de la situation, je me relevais prestement, prête à courir jusqu'au commissariat le plus proche car je n'avais pas eu le bon sens d'emporter mon portable avec moi.

Néanmoins, je fut vite arrêtée dans mon élan, sentant la terreur me gagner tandis que je sentais un souffle se briser sur ma nuque. Sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit mon corps se mit à trembler de plus belle et avant de pouvoir tenter de m'enfuir, une main m'empoigna puissamment le bras et me me fit pivoter sur mes pieds.

Je voulus pousser un cris en voyant apparaître le visage de Kol devant mes yeux, mais il me devança, plaquant sa main libre sur ma bouche en murmurant :

« Chut, ça va aller, Marie. Ne fais pas un bruit ! Ne cris surtout pas ! Tu ne crains rien ! On va juste repartir tranquillement »

J'opinais machinalement de la tête, comme si tout ceci tombait sous le sens. Je croyais vraiment ce que Kol me disait. J'étais forcée d'y croire. Il m'emmena à sa suite, tirant doucement sur mon bras avant de l'enrouler autour du mien lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la rue principale. Je remarquais le sang sur mes mains et ne m'en formalisais pas. Quelle sensation étrange que de ne plus contrôler ses pensées, se retrouver à la merci d'un autre. Je savais pas comment il faisait, cela n'avait rien de naturel et cette vulnérabilité ne plaisait pas du tout.

De nouveau, Kol me guida sur ses pas, me ramenant à la fête plus rapidement que je ne l'avais quittée. Cependant, nous n'entrâmes pas dans la salle de bal, bifurquant sur une porte de service qui donnait sur des escaliers en colimaçons. Je montais à sa suite quand il me lâcha enfin le bras, le suivant comme une ombre à travers les étages. Nous atteignîmes le dernier palier et Kol me fit entrer dans une vaste chambre luxueuse aux allures du siècle passé. J'entrais et fermais la porte derrière moi lorsqu'il me l'ordonna à mi-voix.

« Où on est ? Lui demandais-je »

« Dans ma chambre, m'informa-t-il en se plaçant face à moi »

Au niveau de son épaule, je n'osais lever les yeux vers lui de crainte de ressentir à nouveau ce vide qui m'avait contrainte à le suivre contre mon gré. Cependant, c'était trop lui demander une minute de répit après ce qui venait de se passer.

« Tu es difficile et têtue, Marie, dit Kol en relevant mon menton du bout des doigts »

Sa caresse me fit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

« Je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses, mais je vais devoir modifier mes plans... Je pourrais t'hypnotiser pour que tu oublie tout, bien sûr. Cela dit, je suis pressé par le temps. Problème de famille, j'espère que tu comprends ! »

Il émit un rire bref qui me fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Me tuer ? J'aurais voulu hurler, me débattre mais je restais figée, tétanisée sur place sans aucun recours. J'attendis alors en silence, les yeux plongés dans les siens, partagée par un douloureux paradoxe. Je l'avais déjà remarqué, son regard posé sur moi était à la fois grisant et effrayant.

Il me guida face à un miroir à pieds, recouvert de fine gravures au socle et encadré par des arabesque dorées. Derrière moi, Kol se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que la distance nous séparant se résume à quelques millimètres, observant mon reflet. Le cœur battant et la respiration erratique, je le fixais également.

« Tu ne vas pas chercher à t'enfuir, murmura-t-il. Tu vas boire mon sang et, ensuite, tu garderas tes lèvres closes tandis que je te tuerais »

J'acquiesçais, incapable d'agir autrement, de m'arracher à ses pupilles dilatées.

« C'est bien ! Souffla-t-il »

Il releva l'une de ses manches, n'interrompant pas le contact visuel, puis son visage changea, découvrant des yeux rouges sang, des veines saillantes et des canines acérées.

Si extérieurement je paraissais calme, comme pétrifiée, ma respiration à peine plus audible qu'un souffle, intérieurement je mourrais littéralement de peur.

Kol approcha lentement son bras de mon visage et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-même, laissant le goût métallique du sang envahir ma bouche. C'était répugnant. J'avalais en grimaçant, un gémissement m'échappant. Rapidement, la plaie se referma sous mes yeux effarés, et Kol glissa une de ses mains autour de mon coup, enserrant ma mâchoire du pouce et de l'index. Puis son autre main vint fermement empoigner l'arrière de mon crâne.

« Rejoins-moi, Marie, chuchota-t-il avant de faire un geste brusque que j'eus à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir »

Une douleur fulgurante... et ce fut le néant le plus total.

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la transformation de Marie en vampire ? Vous vous sentez comment ? Satisfaits, lésés, dégoûtés ? Tous vos commentaires seront lus, étudiés et traités dans les plus brefs délais !:)**

 **Ps : On retrouve la garce bientôt !;) Il faut la pardonner, elle a eu quelques coups durs récemment... Avouez le, vous aussi vous seriez déstabilisés face à un des originels !**


	6. Chapter V

**hey!**

 **Je vais pas vous rejouer ma piplette et vous laisser à votre lecture ;)**

 **Ps: Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent! Je vous retrouve en bas :p**

* * *

 **Chansons à écouter: Illuminated, Hurts**

 **Nightcall, Kavinsky**

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

* * *

Il y a des jours où tout va mal. Dés le réveil, vous le sentez au plus profond de vos entrailles. Mon dernier réveil en date en faisait partie, et croyez-moi, j'aurais mieux fais de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. La journée promettait d'être sanglante.

Une soudaine pression dans ma poitrine, un torticolis particulièrement corsé, un souffle m'arrachant la gorge, un boucan d'enfer agressant mes tympans et une soif défiant tout. Voilà ce que je ressentit avec une intensité insoutenable lorsque je me relevais brusquement, inspirant à plein poumons tandis que mon cœur battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

J'étais désorientée, impossible de me calmer. Apparemment seule dans une chambre dont je me souvenais hélas parfaitement, je regardais tout autour de moi, cherchant la faille, l'erreur, un moyen de surmonter l'horreur de ce moment. J'avais mal partout et j'hésitais à bouger la tête parce que dans mes souvenirs, Kol me l'avais complètement retournée, au sens propre comme au figuré. Le souffle saccadé, je percevais tant de choses dans cette pièce. L'angoisse montait, la peur aussi, mais surtout j'avais soif, tellement soif.

Réagissant enfin, je me précipitais vers la petite porte du fond, visant juste en découvrant la salle de bain. J'ouvris les vannes, buvant comme une forcenée l'eau, la bouche à même le robinet. Bientôt, j'abandonnais à bout de souffle, l'estomac plein d'eau et pourtant la soif toujours aussi intense. J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'avais une conscience aiguë de ma mâchoire, de mes dents. Je ressentais un besoin pressant de mordre quelque chose.

Je grimaçais, gémissant, les mains m'arrachant les cheveux. Ma peau me picotait, la fissure de lumière à travers la lucarne m'insupportait, me brûlait, me forçant à m'en éloigner.

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner dans la chambre, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Le son significatif d'une masse s'écrasant au sol parvint à mes oreilles sensibles, et je me jetais littéralement dans la douche, rabattant le porte silencieusement derrière moi. La vitre floutée ne me dissimulerais pas à ce psychopathe fou furieux. Acculée contre le mur, je tendis l'oreille en direction de la chambre, essayant vainement de me rendre invisible et silencieuse. Peine perdue, lorsque l'on entendait le bruit de ma respiration qui aurait suffit à réveiller un mort.

Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, et j'étouffais de justesse un cri, enfonçant mon poing dans ma bouche. Seigneur, les tremblements intempestifs de mes jambes rendaient caduque toute tentative de fuite. De toute manière, il était trop tard. Kol venait de trouver ma pitoyable cachette. Franchement, dire que j'allais mourir après m'être cachée dans une douche aux vitres floutées... J'espérais qu'ils n'allaient pas préciser les détails dans les journaux parce que vive la réputation de blonde. Ces funestes pensées suffirent à me rendre subitement marteau. Je me ruais hors de la cabine de douche, percutant Kol de plein fouet tandis que je martelais de coup chaque partie de lui qui s'offrait à moi en hurlant comme une dégénérée. J'allais lui refaire le portrait à ce connard. Il m'avait fait boire son sang pour ensuite m'assommer. Non, mais quel genre de taré c'était ?! Mignon mais extra con !

Un combat des plus remarquables, du moins les cinq premières secondes, s'engagea entre mon ravisseur et moi-même quand il se remit de sa surprise et commença, à mon grand désespoir, à réagir. Parce que le problème c'était bien ça, j'aurais pu gagner si Kol s'était laissé faire. Cependant, cela ne se passait pas tout à fait comme je l'espérais. A savoir, je l'assomme contre le rebord du lavabo et je m'enfuis, très vite ça tombe sous le sens, hors de cette chambre.

Malheureusement, ce fut mon crâne qui percuta le rebord du lavabo lorsque Kol repris le dessus sur moi. Les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, les poignets férocement enserrés par ses mains, plaquée contre le mur, je me débattais de toutes mes forces, ne comprenant pas comment il avait fait pour me maîtriser aussi rapidement. Je voulais dire, nous n'avions pas le même gabarit, mais tout de même, je n'étais pas si faible. D'ailleurs, j'avais pratiqué un peu de judo entre mes 10 et 12 ans, et j'avais eu mes heures de gloire en lutte au collège. Frapper ce cher Jonathan qui se moquait de mon appareil dentaire avait été l'un des moments les plus jouissifs de mon existence. En revanche, là tout de suite, je ne prenais pas vraiment mon pied avec un Kol furax entre les cuisses.

Je bougeais ma tête de sorte à lui donner un coup avec la seule chose encore en état de combat de mon corps, craignant déjà la douleur tandis que les souvenirs douloureux du Handball me revenaient. Je parvins cependant à coller mes lèvres contre son avant-bras, et là je n'hésitais pas une seconde, je mordis férocement dans sa chair, sentant un liquide chaud dorénavant familier envahir ma bouche. La seule différence avec la veille était que le goût ne me semblait plus aussi terrible.

O Joie ! Kol grogna, son jolie visage de Serial Killer se tordant affreusement. Hélas... Il reprit à nouveau les événements en main, arrachant son bras de ma bouche avant de plaquer mes mains au-dessus de ma tête.

« Tu vas te calmer, chérie où je vais devoir t'y forcer, menaça-t-il, ses lèvres à deux millimètres des miennes »

J'enserrais avec plus de force ses hanches, les écrasant autant que je le pouvais. Je pourrais peut-être parvenir à l'étouffer ?

« Lâche-moi, espèce de taré, criais-je en désespoir de cause. »

« Ça, ça ne tient qu'à toi, répliqua-t-il. Et tu devrais hurler plus fort, je crois que les riverains à plus de cinquante kilomètres ne t'ont pas encore entendue »

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois, et Kol comprit sa douleur lorsque j'ouvris une bouche béante, lui hurlant au visage de toute la force de mes cordes vocales. Je pouvais tenir super longtemps comme ça, j'étais assez douée en apnée aussi. Cela dit, je ne pus démontrer mes performances en la matière puisqu'il me bâillonna, libérant une de ses mains tandis que l'autre s'occupait des miennes, pour me l'écraser sur le bas du visage. Nous avions maintenant une position des plus étranges à première vue, et ce n'est qu'au moment où je le réalisais que je décidais de me calmer. En effet, son bassin maintenait fermement le mien contre le mur, une de ses mains tenait les miennes à m'en couper la circulation sanguine et l'autre m'empêchait de crier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Marie ? Me nargua Kol en souriant pour la première fois depuis le début de notre altercation. Tu fatigues? Je peux faire ça toute la journée si tu veux ! »

« Humpf... »

« Je vais te relâcher, maintenant poursuivit-il sans se soucier de mes borborygmes incompréhensibles. Et c'est dans ton intérêt de ne pas faire de bêtise. »

J'opinais aussitôt de la tête, j'aviserais plus tard en fonction de la situation car celle-ci ne me convenait guère. Doucement, Kol me libéra de sa pression, mes pieds retombant au sol dans un bruit mat. Essoufflés, nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes, lui me jaugeant, essayant sûrement de prévoir ma prochaine crise d'hystérie, et moi, évaluant mon adversaire avec un peu plus de recul. La spontanéité étant de toute évidence vouée à l'échec avec ce genre de malade.

« Ça y est, t'es calmée ? Dit-il d'un ton enjoué »

Qu'est- que je disais ? Un malade ? Non, c'était pire que ça ! J'étais sûr que des infirmiers en blouse blanche allaient débarquer d'un moment à l'autre pour le remettre dans sa cellule et l'enfermer au fin fond du Nevada avec tous les autres malades mentales de la planète. Il faudrait que je pense à leur conseiller une cellule capitonnée en titane pur, histoire de le retenir cette fois-ci.

Loin de mes réflexions douteuses, Kol recula et m'invita à sortir de la salle de bain qui était, soi-disant passant, dans un sale état si l'on en jugeait par le miroir brisé, les bouteilles en plastique éparpillées par terre, dégobillant peu à peu leur contenu sur un sol dorénavant glissant.

Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce, découvrant avec effroi le corps d'une jeune serveuse respirant difficilement en uniforme jaune poussin. Mais le pire n'était pas ce sentiment d'horreur à la découverte d'un autre être humain quasiment mort, non, le pire c'était la sensation qui venait de m'envahir brusquement. La soif devenait insoutenable, mes dents semblaient animées d'une volonté propre et une envie de sang s'empara de moi, me courbant en un instant. Je reculais violement contre le mur, désirant mettre le plus distance possible entre cette pauvre fille et moi.

Et alors qu'une lutte sans merci faisait rage dans mon esprit, je perçus la voix de Kol :

« Le déjeuner ! Déclara-t-il en souriant »

Je le regardais sans comprendre, baissant un instant les yeux sur sa main levée en direction de la fille et, inévitablement, sur cette dernière et son cou ensanglanté. L'envie m'oppressait, mon corps survolté était tendu vers elle. L'odeur de son sang m'appelait.

Je me concentrais sur tout ce que je pouvais. Remarquant le jean bleu marine de Kol, son tee-shirt à manche longue noir... Mais rien n'y faisait, je revenais constamment vers la masse sanguinolente aux pieds du lit que je distinguais parfaitement malgré la pénombre régnant dans la pièce.

Lassé, Kol la rejoignit en deux enjambées, la soulevant par sa longue queue de cheval blonde.

«Bon, je vais faire court, s'impatienta Kol. Cette fille est presque morte, je l'ai bien entamée qur le chemin, donc soit tu te nourris soit je la termine ! »

« Me nourrir ? répétais-je amorphe »

« Oh ! Je vois, dit-il simplement en la laissant retomber à ses pieds »

Je suivit sa chute des yeux, notant le moindre son, le moindre nuage de poussière que cela dégagea. J'amorçais un pas dans sa direction quand la voix de Kol m'interrompit dans mon geste.

« Tu n'a toujours pas compris, constata-il »

« Compris, quoi ? Demandais-je en me forçant à le regarder lui »

Il s'approcha de moi, me prenant par les épaules avant de s'abaisser à ma hauteur, nos yeux se rencontrant.

« Tu es un vampire à présent, Marie ! »

Sa déclaration eut au moins l'avantage de détourner définitivement mon attention. Je le fixais incrédule, croyant qu'il se foutait de moi. Voyant qu'il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux, je fus sincèrement désolée pour lui, un très court instant cela dit. Dépitée par le degré de folie de ce mec, je songeais au gâchis ! Les meilleurs étaient soit gays soit fous à lier. En l'occurrence celui-ci était bien atteint. Comme quoi, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie, même si pour lui elle avait été un peu vache.

« Un vampire, dis-je en esquissant un rictus moqueur. Rien que ça ! Dis donc, t'es bien jeté dans ton genre »

« Très bien, si tu es si sûre de toi, Marie, regarde-toi donc dans le miroir ! »

Il m'entraîna devant le miroir à pied de la veille et m'obligea à contempler mon reflet. Je lui jetais une oeillade perplexe et découvris alors mon nouveau visage. Incapable d'émettre plus qu'un gémissement, je portais une main à ma bouche. Deux longues canines pointaient, acérées et d'une blancheur éclatante, d'ailleurs le reste de ma dentition avait quelque chose d'étrange, d'anormal. Néanmoins, les dents j'aurais peut-être pu gérer mais mes yeux injectés de sang aux veines saillantes jusqu'à mes pommettes, ça je ne l'encaissais pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, chuchotais-je en me détournant de mon reflet pour regarder Kol. »

« Je t'ai offert ce que tu voulais, Marie, répondit-il. Tu voulais une nouvelle vie, quelque chose de mieux. Et moi je t'ai offert l'éternité. Maintenant, je te laisse le choix, tu peux soit te nourrir de cette fille et survivre à la transition, soit refuser de la tuer et mourir... encore »

« Le choix, répétais-je... Le choix ? Quel choix ? Tu l'as déjà fait pour moi apparemment puisque je suis déjà morte ! »

« C'est que j'étais un peu pressé par le temps...Non, laisse-moi parler avant de l'ouvrir... au passage le rouge te sied à merveille (Je grognais, il poursuivit)... Voilà le plan, j'ai un frère, c'est lui le véritable psychopathe de la famille en fait, qui s'est mis en tête de me retrouver et je n'ai pas envie d'en connaître la raison vu nos antécédents. C'est pourquoi je quitte le Texas ce soir et... Hum... j'espérais emporter un petit souvenir avec moi... »

« J'imagine que le souvenir en question c'est moi, dis-je d'une voix sourde. »

«Oui, enfin plus une camarade, une amie, un compagnon de jeu... J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les brunes ... »

« Et tu comptes peut-être sur le fait que j'accepte de te suivre je suppose, ironisais-je »

« Eh bien, disons que si tu décide de boire le sang de cette fille, tu n'auras plus vraiment le choix... T'es sensée être morte brûlée vive dans une ruelle, ça fait mauvais genre si tu réapparais après que le légiste t'ait identifiée grâce à tes empreintes dentaires, et tu as besoin de moi pour apprendre à vivre en tant que vampire.»

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Ne t'inquiète de rien, j'ai tout arrangé. J'ai cramé ton pote et ensuite j'ai hypnotisé le type de la morgue pour qu'il dise que c'est toi le corps calciné. »

J'assimilais peu à peu ce qu'il venait de dire et m'étonnais de ne pas me sentir dévastée. La douleur certaine de mes parents à l'annonce de ma mort m'attristait réellement, mais à vrai dire je réfléchissais sérieusement à l'éventualité de disparaître. Changer de vie, tout recommencer, n'était-ce pas ce dont je rêvais depuis des années ? A travers cette forme d'existence à laquelle je ne croyais pas encore hier, et qui n'était surement pas la meilleure qui soit, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement l'accepter comme une chance de réaliser mon souhait le plus cher, sortir de cette vie dont je ne voulais plus. Et ça venait de se produire, Kol m'avait tuée, sortie de là à sa manière. Je reportais mon regard sur la serveuse agonisante et ressentais un élan de culpabilité avant de l'enfouir derrière les multiples avantages de cette nouvelle condition. Ne m'étais-je pas targuée d'être égoïste, de mépriser la vie et mes semblables ? Accordais-je une si grande valeur à une humanité que j'avais rejetée toute ma vie. Pourquoi changer d'avis alors que je ne vivais plus au sens strict du terme ? Je pouvais le faire, je le savais. Je devais juste refouler mes craintes et mes doutes pour cela. Et c'est ce que je fis, rouvrant les yeux avant de m'avancer vers la jeune fille sous le regard satisfait de Kol.

M'agenouillant devant ma première victime, je fus quelque peu désarmée ne sachant comment procéder. Kol me rejoignit et s'agenouilla à son tour, reprenant en main les longs cheveux souillés par le sang avant de m'inviter d'un regard à mordre là où ses crocs s'étaient déjà enfoncés. Une excitation macabre m'envahit, faisant pulser le sang dans mes veines tandis que je passais une main sous la nuque rougeâtre et plantais mes dents dans la chair entamée. Des mains suppliantes s'agrippèrent à moi dans un sursaut de panique et j'oubliais ce que je faisais, me focalisant sur le goût du sang.

Quelle sensation exquise que la chaleur d'une vie qui s'éteint, son essence se déversant dans mes entrailles. Kol ne cessa de caresser mes cheveux pendant que je buvais mon premier vrai souffle de vie.

Son cœur s'arrêta lentement de battre et le corps de la serveuse s'affaissa dans nos bras. Ses yeux voilés d'une fine pellicule blanche fixant le néant.

« Réalise ce que tu viens de faire, Marie, murmura Kol. Réalise-le et accepte-le »

« Dois-je regretter ? Demandais-je dans un souffle, du sang plein la bouche »

« Non, jamais »

Et cette réponse fut salvatrice. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'abandonnais à l'ivresse de l'incontrôlable et j'acceptais enfin ce que la vie m'offrait.

« Tiens, dit Kol en sortant de sa poche de jean une fine bague ouvragée en argent et sertie d'une pierre bleue »

Perplexe, je lui demandais pourquoi il voulait que je porte cette bague et lui précisais qu'il était hors de question que je l'épouse.

« Non, répliqua-t-il en souriant, c'est une bague de jour, elle te protégera des rayons du soleil. Je l'ai faite faire cette nuit. »

Je me souvins de la légende sur les vampires et leur tendance à cramer au soleil. Il ne manquerait plus que je meurt de la même manière que mon moi d'avant.

« D'accord, répondis-je en prenant la bague »

Je la glissais à mon annulaire gauche et me relevais, prête à passer le test. Je contournais le lit, et ouvrit les volets en grand, présentant un bout de mon bras au soleil sans ressentir de douleur. Rassurée, je me déplaçais, plissant les yeux sous l'intensité de la lumière. Kol me rejoint, souriant et m'informa qu'il partait à la nuit tombée. J'acceptais de l'accompagner... pour un temps du moins. Je regretterais plus tard beaucoup de mes choix, jamais celui-ci.

* * *

 **Si vous lisez ce chapitre jusqu'au bout, je crois qu'il mérite bien une petite review ^^**

 **A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter VI

**Me revoilà les gens! Bonsoir! ;)**

 **place au sixième chapitre et trève de bavardages! :)**

 **Merci pour les reviews! ^^**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas!**

* * *

 **Chanson à écouter pour ce chapitre: Le Bien qui fait Mal, Mozart Opéra Rock**

* * *

 ** Chapitre** **VI:**

* * *

« Bienvenu à bord, nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage »

Je venais d'assisté à un truc vraiment dingue, même si au point où j'en étais rien ne devrait plus m'étonner. Kol venait d'hypnotiser une hôtesse de l'air et nous montions à bord d'un avion direction Las Vegas en première classe. Oui, je sais, Las Vegas, la ville mythique ! J'avais demandé à Kol s'il était sérieux quand il me l'avait annoncé dans la voiture et voilà ce qu'il m'avait alors répondu :

« Très sérieux ! Quoi de mieux pour disparaître que de se fondre dans la masse en plein milieu du désert dans le Nevada. Mon frère ne pensera jamais à venir me chercher là-bas, c'est donc la planque parfaite... En plus, avait-il précisé en me jetant une œillade malicieuse, ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas ! »

J'avais également essayé de savoir pourquoi il fuyait son terrible frère avec tant de hargne, mais rien à faire, il ne lâchait rien sur le sujet, me menaçant même de m'enfermer dans la soute à bagages si je n'arrêtais pas avec mes questions sur sa famille... Autant vous avouer tout de suite que je n'étais pas assez bête pour insister sur le sujet étant donné notre récente altercation. Je me souvenais avec quelle aisance il m'avait mise KO. En plus, je le soupçonnais d'en être réellement capable, de m'enfermer dans une soute à bagages. Bon, je l'avais peut-être mis en rogne en l'insultant toute la journée juste parce que je m'ennuyais... Je crois qu'il a vraiment craqué quand je lui ai dit d'éviter de se regarder dans le miroir s'il ne voulait pas mourir de peur en voyant sa tronche. Vous l'auriez pensé aussi si vous l'aviez vu énervé, ne mentez pas.

Là, tout de suite, j'avais une vue plongeante sur son postérieur tandis que je le suivais au pas, admirant au passage le compartiment de la première classe... Et non, je n'admirerais jamais rien de sa personne au cas où ça vous traverserez l'esprit.

C'était nouveau pour moi et j'étais quelque peu impressionnée bien que je n'en laissais rien transparaître.

« Tu veux quel côté ? Demandais-je à Kol, cherchant à rattraper mon comportement »

Sans lui je me retrouverais seule au monde, morte aux yeux de tous. Mes affaires seraient restituées à ma famille, passeport et papiers d'identité y compris, voilà pourquoi j'avais véritablement besoin de mon nouvel ami. Je ne lui aurais jamais avoué bien sûr, même pas sous la torture, mais ça faisait assez bizarre de se retrouver comme un électron libre dans la société et, je l'admettais à contre-coeur, j'angoissais un peu.

« Côté couloir, répondit-il »

Je me laissais tomber dans le spacieux siège côté hublot, étendant mes jambes devant moi. Il fallait dire que le standing n'était pas le même qu'en seconde classe où les gens étaient parqués, serrés les uns les autres comme du bétail. Ici, on pouvait respirer à son aise et le personnel assurait le service de manière impeccable. Je ne pipais mot tandis que Kol commandait des rafraîchissements onéreux pour nous deux, «champagne s'il vous plaît, l'imitais-je intérieurement d'un ton pompeux» faute de pouvoir lui dire en face.

Depuis qu'on s'était débarrassé du corps de la serveuse en pleine forêt, j'adoptais la politique du je-m'en-foutisme le plus total. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, c'était assez bizarre comme expérience d'enterrer un corps qu'on avait nous-même tué ! Vous n'auriez pas vraiment aimé, ça faisait un petit quelque chose dans la conscience, une petite voix qui murmurait « Meurtrière » avant que vous ne l'étouffiez dans l'œuf si vous en étiez capable.

Heureusement, Kol m'avait fourni une distraction des plus intéressantes en me briffant rapidement sur le côté surnaturel de notre monde. En effet, comme si les vampires ne suffisaient pas à l'humanité, les loups-garous et les sorcières existaient aussi sur terre. Je tâchais de lui dissimuler ma surprise, préférant nettement garder mes doutes et mes craintes pour moi.

Je détestais cordialement cette sensation d'impuissance, en plus tous mes sentiments et mes traits de caractère se trouvaient amplifiés d'une telle façon que je devais me forcer à garder le contrôle... sans quoi j'aurais certainement massacré tous les passagers en épargnant bien sûr les pilotes. J'ignorais si les vampires pouvaient survivre à une chute de plus de trois mille mètres... Savait-on jamais ! Imaginez qu'on atterrisse en plein sur une barrière et qu'on s'empale tout seul ! Cela figurerait certainement dans le Top Ten des morts les plus cons.

Franchement, inutile d'en ajouter davantage à mon panier, je me lassais des sensations fortes pour le moment et j'en savais assez pour faire des cauchemars pendant longtemps. Entre le frère psychopathe de Kol, le pire du pire des pires à l'entendre, les morsures de loups mortelles pour les vampires et les sorcières, j'étais rassasiée en matière de révélations à propos de choses potentiellement problématiques.

« J'espérais que tu ferais un peu plus la conversation, Marie, m'interrompit Kol en me tendant l'une des coupes de champagne qu'un steward venait de nous apporter. La fille qui m'a rentré dedans à Austin avait l'air plus loquace que ça »

Je bus une gorgée de champagne avant de lui répliquer avec suffisance :

« Je t'ai parlé cette après-midi pour ta gouverne ! Ce n'est pas faute si tu n'apprécies pas mon humour »

« Si tu parles de tes tentatives de suicide, je m'en serais bien passé en effet, répliqua-t-il, son petit sourire en coin me narguant... comme toujours, me hérissant le poil »

« Tu sais quoi ?... »

« Non, mais mon petit doigt me dit que je vais bientôt le savoir, me coupa-t-il »

Je poursuivis en feignant l'indifférence malgré le soupir irrité qui m'échappa:

«... bois ton champagne, hypnotises-toi un ami à qui faire la conversation et fous moi la paix, Kol!»

« Pas envie, répliqua-t-il »

Exaspérée, je lui jetais une œillade, m'irritant de le voir afficher son éternel sourire moqueur. Je haïssais sa tête dans ses moments-là, de ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement à ses yeux rieurs en passant par ses fossettes débiles... oui, peut-être aussi que ça m'énervait davantage car, dans ces moments-là, j'avais surtout envie de lui sourire en retour, me sentant comme l'une de ces coquettes enragées au cœur d'artichaut bien tendre. Je n'avais jamais apprécié ce genre de filles niaise, ni ce genre de situations lamentables qui étaient pour moi aussi désagréables qu'une fourchette qui grince sur un tableau noir.

Ce mec était d'un narcissisme effroyable... Non, mais regardez-le, il essaie même de se mirer dans son verre en cristal... Pauvre con! Tiens, la fille d'à côté lui fait de l'œil... Et il lui rend son sourire charmeur, enfin plutôt provocant... C'est pathétique ! Et ben, allez-y vous gênez pas surtout, aller dans les toilettes faire votre affaire pendant que vous y êtes... Oh purée ! Ce débile en rut y va en plus... et elle le suit... Quelle p... Non, Marie, c'est pas ton problème, s'il veut la culbuter dans des chiottes, tu t'en tapes, c'est eux que ça regarde. En attendant j'ai faim, et pas de chocolat.

Je me forçais à chasser Kol et sa gourgandine en escarpin Louboutin de mon esprit, et me concentrais sur le champagne pour oublier ma soif de sang. Il allait la mordre, j'en étais sûr! Et moi, je resterais là à me ronger les ongles pour ne pas dévorer tout le compartiment. Dégoûtée... Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Kol mordant dans son petit-déjeuner. Mon pied commençait à s'agiter tandis que des sueurs froides me traversaient. Et soudain, Monsieur revint suivi de sa blonde qui, venais-je de remarquer, tanguait bizarrement. Et voilà, je le savais, il venait de la mordre. J'en salivais atrocement et ça m'horripilait autant que ça me faisait rager.

« Ça y'est, tu as fais ton affaire ? pestais-je contre lui dès qu'il se rassit à mes côtés »

Je me refusais à regarder ce scélérat, ce lâche, cet égoïste... Rargh ! Je manquais même d'adjectifs pour qualifier cette ordure. Il me laissait mourir de faim et le voyage devait pratiquement durer trois heures . La dite ordure se racla la gorge et me tendit sa coupe de champagne pleine de... sang ! L'odeur m'avait immédiatement fait tourner la tête vers lui et à l'instant où j'allais m'emparer du précieux breuvage, Kol le tint brusquement éloigné de moi.

« Ah Ah Ah ! Fit-il sournoisement en agitant son index. Si tu veux ce verre tu dois d'abord t'excuser de m'avoir injustement accusé de vulgarité parce que franchement dans les avions et avec ce genre de fille c'est pas mon truc, qui sait où elles ont traîné avant, mais aussi me remercier d'avoir pensé à toi en la saignant comme la truie qu'elle est »

J'inspirais profondément, refoulant ma rage tandis que l'odeur du sang m'emplissait insoutenablement les narines. J'allais tuer ce type, d'une manière ou d'une autre je me le ferais un des ces quatre. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, je l'étoufferais dans son sommeil. M'excuser ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Tout laissait à penser qu'ils allaient copuler dans les toilettes ! Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il en voulait juste à son sang ou même qu'il penserait à moi ? Il n'avait pas franchement fait preuve de générosité jusqu'à maintenant. Si l'ont excepté bien sûr le « service » qu'il m'avait rendu en me transformant en vampire... Et encore, j'attendais de voir la suite.

Cependant, la soif me tenaillait et connaissant Kol il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de sitôt. De plus, je n'étais pas totalement opérationnelle affamée. Ravalant ma fierté en me consolant par divers plans de vengeances et méthodes de torture très très douloureuses, je déclarais les yeux noirs de rage :

« Très bien ! Je suis désolée et je te remercie ! Ça te va ? »

« Peut mieux faire, mais je m'en contenterais, dit-il, visiblement hilare »

Il prenait son pied et je détournais le regard une fois le verre en ma possession. Je l'avalais d'une traite, savourant jusqu'à la dernière goutte exquise du nectar.

« Et au fait, dis-je une fois repue, je suis pas désolée du tout, je n'ai fait que constater ce qui sautait aux yeux... Et je ne te remercie pas non plus, après tout c'est toi qui m'as tuée et mise dans cette situation ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai besoin de toi pour réapprendre à vivre en tant que vampire »

« Et tu te dois d'être reconnaissante pour cela, ma douce. J'aurais très bien pu te laisser pourrir seule et dans l'incapacité de te déplacer au soleil ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Kol ! M'énervais-je, piquée au vif par sa remarque. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ta douce ! Va te faire voir, je ne te dois rien du tout. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Marie. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis ton seul point d'ancrage pour l'instant et, sans vouloir t'offenser le moins du monde, _ma douce_ , avec un caractère comme le tien tu ne survivrais pas plus d'une semaine avant de te mettre à dos des ennemis mortels »

Je me murais dignement dans le silence, l'ignorant superbement plutôt que de m'abaisser à lui répondre. Il restait deux heures à tenir et je tentais de dormir histoire d'éviter d'avoir à supporter Kol. Appuyant ma tête contre le hublot avec mon sac en guise d'oreiller, je me pelotonnais sur mon siège et fermais les yeux sentant le sommeil me gagner rapidement.

Réveillée en sursaut à l'annonce de l'atterrissage imminent, je frottais mes yeux, quelque peu requinquée par le sommeil. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tous ces événements m'avaient épuisée.

« Bien dormi ? M'interrogea Kol sans se départir de son sourire. »

Oh quel agaçant personnage ! Est-ce que j'en pose des questions moi ? Non, alors lâche-moi !

« Je n'ai pas eu à te supporter durant le voyage donc, oui, bien dormi ! Lui répondis-je en m'autorisant un sourire de la même nature que les siens »

Je remarquais que les gens s'attachaient , ordre du chef de l'équipage, certains tremblant de tous leurs membres, terrorisés. Les odeurs me parvenaient avec plus d'intensité et je pouvais vous assurer que la peur sentait mauvais. Atroce, le gars d'en face suintait la transpiration par tous les pores et son cœur battait à une vitesse hallucinante. Ses nombreux kilos en trop devaient y être aussi pour quelque chose. Faut arrêter les Big Mac au bout d'un moment, mon vieux. La femme de derrière, je ne vous en parlez même pas ! Elle récitait de sa voix nasillarde la traditionnelle prière tenant un chapelet entre ses mains moites. Très maigre, elle n'aurait pas cassé trois pattes à un canard.

Respirant par la bouche par crainte de vomir, je m'attachais avec soin et jetais un œil à Kol qui restait de marbre tandis que des secousses se faisaient ressentir, pianotant sur son portable qu'il venait de rallumer. Il savait que c'était interdit ? J'allais le lui faire remarquer quand une hôtesse me devança, se tenant aux sièges pour progresser dans l'appareil qui descendait de plus en plus bas.

« Éteignez votre portable, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur. »

« Et si vous alliez voir ailleurs si j'y suis plutôt, répliqua Kol sans la regarder »

« Monsieur, je suis dans l'obligation d'insister. Si vous n'obtempérez pas... »

« J'ai dit, s'irrita-t-il en plongeant cette fois-ci ses yeux dans les siens, dégagez »

« D'accord, obéit l'hôtesse en retournant s'asseoir de la même manière qu'elle était venue »

Je m'y ferai jamais à ce truc ! C'était hyper pratique quand on y pensait, on pouvait faire faire ce qu'on voulait aux gens. Je regrettais simplement que les vampires en soient immunisés.

L'avion atterrit enfin, nous libérant de l'espace confiné dont l'odeur devenait insoutenable. Suivant Kol de très près, nous descendîmes l'escalier et l'air frais me fit un bien fou. J'adorais cette sensation de liberté qui venait de m'envahir alors que j'admirais les lumières nous éblouissant. Mon Dieu, si j'avais encore le droit de prononcer son Ô Glorieux Nom, je peinais à croire ce que je vivais. J'étais actuellement en plein désert dans le Nevada au beau milieu d'une ville mythique et tout cela en tant que vampire. On m'aurait dit ça deux jours plus tôt, je n'y aurais pas cru, traitant la personne d'organisme unicellulaire décérébré... Je ne sais pas si c'est possible d'être tout çà à la fois ? En tout cas, Kol avait tout de la bactérie classique qui vous clouez au lit. Infiniment plus bête que vous, mais Ô combien tenace.

Le Mc Carran International Airport était bondé, et il était pratiquement 3h30 du matin. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête et fut complètement hallucinée en apercevant les machines à sous. Ils mettaient même ça dans les aéroports... Sans commentaire.

Kol avançait droit devant lui, fendant la foule sans se soucier des gens et récoltait quelques exclamations indignées dont je ne fus pas exempte en courant pour le rattraper.

Une fois sortit du complexe, il héla un taxi dans lequel je grimpais à sa suite.

« On va au Bellagio, déclara-t-il sous mes yeux ahuris »

« T'as conscience du prix que ça coûte une chambre dans ce genre d'hôtel, lui dis-je »

« T'as conscience que t'es chiante, me répliqua-t-il »

Je poussais une exclamation dédaigneuse, énervée contre lui. On n'avait pas d'argent, comment comptait-il payer l'hôtel ? Surtout ce genre d'endroit... Du grand n'importe quoi, sans aucun sens, à l'instar de mon très cher camarade à la boîte crânienne vide. S'il avait ne serait-ce que deux neurones qui se battaient en duel, je voulais bien être pendue ! Mais bon, puisque Monsieur voulait se pointer dans l'un des hôtels les plus chers de Las Vegas sans un sou en poche, soit ! Je rigolerais une fois au standard.

Malgré le monde sur la route menant au cœur de la ville, le taxi circulait avec aisance, se frayant un passage dans les files de voitures. Le chauffeur devait être habitué car en dépit d'une pression qui m'aurait fait péter un câble en trente seconde, il restait de marbre, maître de son véhicule et de lui-même. Chapeau parce que la fille qui venait de nous doubler méritait d'être noyée ou mieux, vidée de son sang.

Parvenu devant l'hôtel, le chauffeur nous réclama cinquante dollars pour la course. Hilare, je fixais Kol avec insistance, attendant la suite pour rire quand je le vis se pencher vers le gars, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire qu'on venait de le payer.

Ah oui ! C'est vrai, songeais-je. J'oubliais qu'on pouvait contrôler l'esprit des humains... tellement prévisible et pourtant je n'y pensais plus à ce truc de l'hypnose. Il faudrait que je m'habitue, mais en attendant je devais supporter le sourire victorieux que me lançait Kol. Son air autosatisfait me donnait envie de l'encastrer dans le bitume et je me fis la réflexion que je devenais décidément violente. Mes pensées les plus hards n'étaient même pas prononçables tellement elles me foutaient la trouille rien que d'envisager que je pourrais les mettre en pratique.

Un portier nous accueillit, dégageant le passage sur notre chemin. Apparemment, Kol était coutumier de ce genre d'ambiance luxueuse parce qu'il évoluait dans cet univers avec une nonchalance parfaite que je lui enviais toujours. Il arriva devant le standard, parlant avec assurance à une hôtesse d'accueil vraisemblablement charmée par sa personne. Quelle idiote ! Si elle continuait ainsi, elle finirait en dessert.

Je le laissais nous prendre une chambre, précisant au passage et par précaution que nous voulions deux lits séparés. Moqueur, il prit le pass que lui tendit l'hôtesse, la remercia et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, moi derrière lui.

« T'es vierge ? Me demanda soudainement Kol, une fois dans l'ascenseur et après avoir appuyé sur le bouton du dixième étage »

« P-pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Balbutiais-je, prise au dépourvu par sa question bizarre »

« Parce que t'as pas l'air dégourdie de ce côté-là, dit-il d'un ton extra naturel, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait »

Poussant une exclamation hallucinée, je me permettais une petite douceur en lui assénant un coup pied dans le mollet.

« AIE, s'écria-t-il. J'te signale que je ne fais que _constater l'évidence de ce qui saute aux yeux_ , me paraphrasa-t-il presque »

« Je t'emmerde, Kol, dis-je avec colère. Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas et je tiens à te préciser que je ne coucherais jamais avec toi, même si c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Je préfère encore brûler en enfer que de le faire avec toi »

Le temps allait être long en compagnie de cet enfoiré, je le voyais gros comme une maison. Je devrais peut-être songer à partir le plus vite possible. Me promettant d'apprendre rapidement à me débrouiller sans chaperon, je descendis de l'ascenseur, précédant Kol qui boitait à mon plus grand bonheur. Je me défoulerais sur lui plus souvent à l'avenir.

Dire que la chambre était splendide était un euphémisme. Richement meublée, couleurs chaudes et accueillantes, beaucoup de fioritures et surtout l'espace incroyable dont nous disposions. Deux lits immenses trônaient au centre la pièce légèrement en hauteur tandis que, deux marches plus bas, le petit salon avec table basse, fauteuil et sofa nous attendaient sagement avec une bouteille de champagne dans un seau plein de glaçons.

Incroyable ! Que dire de plus ? Ainsi c'était ce genre d'endroit dont seuls les riches de ce monde avaient accès. Eh ben ! Me dis-je. Ça te remet tout de suite à ta place, la roturière, fille de fonctionnaire. Je croyais pouvoir me faire rapidement au luxe et la salle de bain, équipée d'une baignoire ET d'une douche, m'en convainquit.

Je balançais mon sac dans un coin, retirais mes ballerines et enfonçais mes orteils dans la douillette moquette devant un Kol blasé mais d'humeur malicieuse.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller manger maintenant ? »

« Je dirais Ô que oui, dis-je en riant »

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de l'histoire? De la fidélité du personnage de Kol par rapport aux séries Vampire Diaries et The Originals? Avez-vous des suggestions à faire, des idées à me soumettre? Des choses que vous voudriez voir à l'avenir? Ou d'autres trucs à dire?**

 **Sachez que je prendrais en compte chacune de vos remarques et même si ce que vous avez dire ne vous paré pas original ou autre, je vous invite quand même à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, ça me permets de vous connaître et je suis certaine que vous vous trompez en pensant que ce que vous avez à dire n'est pas intéressant! Moi, ça m'intéresse! ;)**

 **A la prochaine!**

 **Poppy**


	8. Chapter VII

**Salut les amis!**

 **Toujours en vacances... pour le moment :'( je poste assez rapidement car les premiers chapitres sont déjà rédigés en partie et la suite, jusqu'au chapitre XXII est en chantier (dans le genre ou j'ai la trame de chaque chapitre mais qu'il faut que je peaufine!).**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent! On se retrouve en bas!**

 **Ps: J'ai modifié la présentation des dialogues parce que je trouve cela plus lisible. :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

* * *

Il était cinq du matin et nous arpentions la « Las Vegas Strip « , talonnés par l'aube. Encore bondé deux heures plus tôt, le poumon de la ville mythique était à présent désert à l'exception de quelques pèlerins trop ivres morts pour rejoindre leur chambre d'hôtel. J'observais les derniers fêtards sortir en tanguant dangereusement des Night-clubs. C'était lamentable et vraiment dommage pour eux, mais une aubaine pour nous. Complètement désorientés par leur taux astronomique d'alcoolémie, ces pauvres bougres ne verront même pas le coup venir.

Kol et moi marchions côte à côte, détaillant le menu. Quel poivrot allions-nous choisir ? Qui nous servirait de petit-déjeuner ? Le mec en costume trois pièces froissées et aux allures de jeune major de sa promotion ou les deux filles dont les bouts de tissus leur servant de robes attirèrent Kol. Retenant une réplique acerbe à propos de la faiblesse des hommes dont même la mort ne les libérait visiblement pas, je le suivis tandis qu'il entraînait les deux jeunes écervelées vers une ruelle adjacente.

Je ne me pressais pas, les insupportables gloussements débiles me guidant, et vérifiais si personne ne nous voyait.

Rassurée, je rejoignit Kol, le retrouvant près des poubelles, les deux filles pendues à ses bras.

 **« Primo, dit-il d'un ton enjoué, tu choisis une proie »**

Ponctuant ses paroles, il attrapa l'une des filles, la rouquine, par les cheveux et me la balança sans ménagement. Je la rattrapais au vol, agrippant sa nuque pour la tenir car elle gigotait dans tous les sens en criant.

 **« Deuxio, fais là taire avant qu'elle rameute tout le quartier! »**

 **«Tais-toi, dis-je, jouant le rôle de dominant... très mal, autant le préciser »**

J'étais mal à l'aise et pas du tout convaincue par ce que je faisais. De plus, ses cris me prenaient à tel point la tête que je craquais, plantant mes crocs dans son cou. Cependant, Kol assomma l'autre fille en la jetant contre le mur en béton et me coupa dans mon élan.

 **« Non ! M'ordonna-t-il en m'arrachant la fille des mains. Je veux que tu la soumettes à toi, que tu te fasses obéir »**

 **« Mais comment veux-tu que j'y arrive du premier coup ? Me justifiais-je, frustrée par mon incompétence et par le fait qu'il m'avait retiré mon repas sous le nez»**

 **« C'est la condition si tu veux manger, à toi de choisir, Marie ! »**

Furieuse et affamée, je saisis le menton de l'employée qui criait toujours comme une perdue, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient d'un verre exceptionnel, magnifique me dis-je pendant que j'y fouillais, cherchant une voie pour pénétrer son esprit.

 **« J'ai dit, tais-toi, murmurais-je. »**

A mon grand étonnement, elle se tut, seules ses larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues rosies. Je continuais sur ma lancée, grisée par ce nouveau pouvoir et me sentant puissante.

 **« Dis-lui qu'elle ne va pas souffrir que c'est inutile de crier, fit Kol d'une voix rauque »**

Je compris en voyant son visage changer que la faim le tenaillait également et que le sang s'écoulant de la gorge de la rouquine lui donnait tout autant envie que moi.

 **« Tu ne vas pas souffrir, récitais-je rapidement en rétablissant le contact. C'est inutile crier »**

Kol hocha la tête et me rendit ma proie, m'autorisant tacitement à me nourrir avant de récupérer l'autre fille.

 **« Avoue que c'est super fun comme genre d'existence, dit Kol en « jetant » les filles à la poubelle »**

 **« Je suppose que ça dépend du point de vue, répondis-je, peu sûre de ce que j'en pensais réellement »**

D'accord, je prenais mon pied. D'accord, j'adorais cette excitation malsaine qui m'envahissait juste avant de m'abreuver au cou d'un humain. C'était comme une drogue, grisante... Ça te faisait tourner la tête, te plongeant dans une transe plus vrai que tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'ici. Mais est-ce que je trouvais ça fun ? Et surtout, est-ce que je voulais seulement lui avouer, me l'avouer ?

 **« J'crois qu'une partie de toi résiste pour rien, Marie, continua Kol. J'crois que sous tes airs de filles fortes qui se fous de tout, t'as passé ta vie à avoir peur de mourir d'ennui, comme un petit chiot apeuré enfermé dans une cage. En réalité, j'vais t'avouer un truc, chérie, tu sais pourquoi je t'ai transformée au lieu de te tuer ?»**

 **Ok ! La fille qu'il venait de vider était clairement plus éméchée que la mienne. Cela dit, il captait mon attention.**

 **« Non, éclaire-moi, Kol »**

 **« Parce qu'il y a une chose sur terre qui me fais horreur, dit-il en se postant devant moi, m'arrêtant net. Ce sont les oiseaux en cage et toi tu t'étais murée dans ta cage sans pouvoir en sortir. Il te fallait** **un truc pour daigner poser un pied hors de tes barreaux. La plupart des gens n'ont pas besoin d'affronter la mort pour se trouver un but, mais, purée, ma belle, t'es d'un entêtement à toute épreuve. Un défaut que tu prends pour une qualité en le confondant avec la force de caractère. (Il toucha ma joue du bout des doigts, m'électrisant) et puis j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour les filles tourmentées et auto-destructrices... ça fait partie des choses qui m'excitent»**

Whaou! Kol, le vampire crétin avait un faible pour ma petite personne. La nouvelle ne me réjouissait pas particulièrement sachant le degré de folie de ce mec.

 **« Euh... J'te remercie pour ce petit pitch ! Mais, s'il te plaît et pour la dernière fois Kol, arrête de m'affubler de tes petits mots débiles ! Je ne suis ni ta chérie, ni ta douce, ni ta belle »**

 **« Je n'y vois pas d'objection... ma douce, fit-il en riant »**

 **« Ok, laisse tomber ! Peu m'importe de toute façon, tu peux dire ce que tu veux »**

 **« Très bien ! Maintenant que tout est clair, on peut commencer à s'amuser, se réjouit-il en claquant des mains. On est à Las Vegas ! On peut devenir riche, se nourrir à volonté dans une ville où des gens disparaissent de la circulation sans crier gare donc qui n'attireront pas trop l'attention de mon horrible frère. »**

 **« Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas retrouver les deux filles dans la poubelle? Grinçais-je »**

 **« Ben si, mais des vampires il y en a partout. Il faut juste limiter les traces de notre passage parce qu'en général, quand mon frère veut me mettre la main dessus, ce dégénéré écume les journaux, rubrique faits divers et étranges. C'est regrettable, je voulais me refaire une pièce de théâtre grandeur nature avec le Cirque du Soleil, mais je crois qu'on devrait éviter ce genre... d'extravagance »**

 **«Et rappel-moi pourquoi tu fuis ton frère, tentais-je. Comment il s'appelle etcetera ? »**

Son visage se ferma, ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'une mince ligne rosée.

 **« J'te l'ai pas dit, grogna-t-il. En revanche, je me souviens parfaitement t'avoir dit de ne pas poser de questions à propos de ma famille »**

 **« Tu as donc plus d'un frère, en déduisis-je, savourant son expression faciale des plus délicieuses. Une famille entière qui veut récupérer le vilain petit canard de la fratrie... »**

Je n'eus pas le temps de poursuivre ma tirade qu'il m'attrapait par le col, me ramenant à vitesse grand V au fond de la ruelle. Je venais vraisemblablement de toucher un point sensible. Je lui faisais remarquer plus pour masquer ma peur que par intelligence... de toute évidence.

 **« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, feula-t-il, les crocs à fleur de peau. »**

Sa main enserrait ma gorge tandis que l'autre me plaquait au mur. La situation avait des airs de déjà vu. Ma trachée ne résisterait pas longtemps à la pression qu'il exerçait dessus.

 **« T-tu...me...fais...mal, suffoquais-je, en panique »**

Je n'oublierais jamais la façon dont ses yeux devenus noirs me fixaient. Ils semblaient capables de me consumer sur place.

 **« J-Je...voulais...pas... »**

 **« Tais-toi, s'époumona-t-il. Tu ne sais rien, Marie. Tu n'as même pas idée de ce dont tu parles. Tu risquerais ta vie pour savoir qui est ma famille ? La seule chose que je peux t'affirmer c'est que si mon frère nous trouve, tu verras ton cœur de très près quand il te l'arrachera de la poitrine. J'ai passé la moitié de mon existence en cage, ne sortant qu'au gré des humeurs d'un frère complètement fou à lier et l'autre moitié à chercher un moyen de le neutraliser sans jamais réussir. Le seul vilain petit canard de la famille, c'est lui, et à bien des égards »**

Il me relâcha enfin et je m'effondrais à ses pieds, massant ma gorge meurtrie. Quant à Kol, il me tournait le dos, les mains sur les hanches. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Il était passé de l'euphorie à la rage la plus totale en moins de vingt secondes. Les battements de mon cœur retrouvèrent peu à peu un rythme normal ainsi que mes nerfs.

 **« Je suis désolée, dis-je finalement d'une voix cassée »**

 **« Oh, c'est bon laisse tomber les excuses, tu veux, me rabroua-t-il toujours dos à moi. Tu n'arrives qu'à te rendre ridicule, si j'avais voulu que tu sois désolée, tu souffrirais encore en ce moment »**

D'une extrême limpidité au moins. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'éprouvais pas le désir de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Le silence qui s'était installé entre nous me convenait très bien. Kol s'avérait être assez lunatique et bien que je ne pensais pas sa réaction adaptée à la faute « commise », je lui accordais le fait que je ne savais pas tout, au contraire.

Je me sentis subitement tirée vers le haut par le bras et fus vite remise sur mes pieds. A quelques centimètres de moi, Kol me surplombait de toute sa hauteur, son regard rivé au mien. Son souffle se brisait sur mon front, imprégné de l'odeur du sang. Je savais qu'il entendait mon cœur s'accélérer, j'entendais également le sien, puissant et régulier. Il se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que nos vêtements se touchent, ma poitrine contre le haut de ses abdominaux. Pétrifiée, je priais pour qu'il ne fasse pas ce que je le soupçonnais vouloir faire. Sa main caressa mon cou, glissant sur ma nuque, ses longs doigts s'enfonçant dans mes cheveux. L'instant où j'exploserais ne tarderait pas si les choses continuaient ainsi. Ce qui me tuait en réalité, c'était d'en avoir envie. J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse, mais je me l'interdisais car s'attacher menait invariablement à l'échec et à la souffrance. Je finissais toujours par devoir refouler une bonne dizaine de pensées douloureuses... à chaque fois. Et ce mec était une véritable bombe à retardement, il allait m'exploser dessus voilà pourquoi je devais le faire avant lui pour ne pas en subir tous les dommages.

Ses mains m'agrippèrent, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Malgré moi, j'entrouvris mes lèvres, la respiration saccadée et des spasmes dans le bas-ventre. Nos bouches s'aimantaient peu à peu, la chaleur augmentant progressivement tandis que je luttais intérieurement contre un corps aux émotions exacerbées entièrement parcourue d'électricité. Puis, lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, je le repoussais brusquement, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

 **« Non, haletais-je. C'est même pas la peine d'y penser, Kol!**

Je rêvais ou ce crétin me souriait narquoisement? Plus lunatique, tu crèves! Les montagnes russes version XXL avec ses émotions. Sur la défensive, je lui demandais:

 **« Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? »**

 **«Parce que, fanfaronna Kol, en dépit de ton discours dans l'ascenseur tout à l'heure, quelque chose me dit que tu ne serais pas contre une petite partie de jambes en l'air avec moi... Aller, ma douce, je me dévoue, je veux bien jouer ! »**

Décrire avec exactitude l'état dans lequel je me trouvais à cet instant était très difficile car une vague déferlante d'émotions, de la honte à la colère en passant par l'indignation, m'inondait, me noyant pendant que le rouge me montait aux joues.

 **« Tu dis m'importe quoi, espèce de crétin... »**

 **«Quelle insulte, me coupa-t-il la main sur le cœur, je meurs. »**

 **« Ferme-la, pestais-je »**

 **« Oh Marie ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes désirs. Je suis beaux, drôle, incroyablement sexy, c'est donc normal que tu ressentes l'envie de me sauter dessus. Réjouis-toi, je suis d'accord ! Tu es une privilégiée, ma douce, je n'ouvre pas mes draps à n'importe qui»**

Sérieux, les amis, visez-moi un peu ce type franchement. Il a tenté de me tuer, une seconde fois, précisons-le au passage, et maintenant il est persuadé que je... que je … non, il faut pas que je le pense parce que sinon je vais vomir. Quoi? J'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'en avais envie ? Et alors, c'était le choc de la strangulation.

Me forçant à me calmer, j'inspirais profondément plusieurs fois de suite. Ça marchait pas du tout. Tel un robot défectueux (deuxième fois que ça m'arrivait en présence de ce mec), je tournais les talons, courant à la vitesse vampirique pour rejoindre la rue principale. La distance, voilà ce qui m'aiderait à m'apaiser. La honte!

J'atteignais rapidement le Bellagio, disparaissant dans le complexe hôtelier, décidée à me changer les idées en faisant du shopping. Je m'entraînerais au moins à l'hypnose puisque j'étais fauchée.

Je passais toute l'après-midi seule, à ruminer mon humiliation et à refouler chacune de mes pensées concernant Kol, me persuadant qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne. Parfois le seul moyen de ne pas exploser, c'est la fuite.

o000o

En début de soirée je remontais dans la chambre, chargée d'une bonne dizaine de sacs portant le sigle de boutiques de luxe. Inutile de dramatiser, le principal étant ma restructuration psychologique après un traumatisme important. Ma fierté j'en avais besoin pour survivre ainsi que maintenir un certain équilibre mental et Kol avait foutu le bazar dans mon esprit, écorchant au passage un orgueil que j'entretenais avec soin depuis la maternelle. Résultat des courses, 1219 dollars volaient au Bellagio, trois nouvelles tenues, deux paires de chaussures neuves, un sac à main et une boîte de chocolats. Ça aurait pu être pire, croyez-moi sur parole, une moto m'avait fait de l'œil une grande partie de l'après-midi.

Bref, je rentrais donc dans la chambre, prête à affronter dignement Kol avec l'élégance qui sied tant au teint. Ah oui! Je m'étais aussi acheté un nouveau fond de teint Guerlain. Lingerie de peau apparemment.

Je sortis mon pass et ne m'étonnais guère de trouver la porte non verrouillée. En revanche, ce qui m'intrigua, c'était les éclats de rires féminins en provenance de la salle de bain. Non ! Ce petit con n'avait pas osé !

Lâchant mes sacs par terre, je traversais la chambre d'une démarche digne d'un rhinocéros défendant son territoire. N'y voyez là aucune corrélation avec ce que vous savez, ça concernait juste la démarche.

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à écouter à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une brune aux yeux verts. Et elle gloussait en plus... J'vais la bouffer. Et elle portait mon peignoir ! Le petit salopard !

« Oups, minauda cette pimbêche, une main parfaitement manucurée devant sa bouche pulpeuse »

Elle courut jusqu'au minibar, une odeur entêtante de parfum dans son sillage. Statufiée, le regard dans le vide, Kol apparut dans mon champ de vision, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Je me forçais à lever la tête vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers.

 **« Oh ! Salut, Marie, dit Kol. T'as passé une bonne après-midi ? »**

Je ne répondais pas. J'en étais de toute manière incapable. La rage m'étouffait et la haine me consumait. Au tribunal, songeais-je, après une attaque d'une telle bassesse, n'importe quel juge me pardonnerait de lui avoir fait manger dix kilos de poudre à canon, de lui avoir enfoncé la mèche là où vous savez et d'avoir allumé, non ?

Il m'effleura en rejoignant la fille et je le suivit machinalement des yeux. S'approchant par-derrière, il enserra sa taille, mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Elle gloussa comme une idiote, lui fourrant son index couvert de chantilly dans la bouche ? Index qu'il suça langoureusement. Je déglutis, écœurée.

 **« C'est qui ? L'interrogea la fille après m'avoir reluquée de haut en bas»**

 **« Oh ! Ça, c'est une amie ! Elle est nonne et en plus elle s'appelle Marie»**

La fille partit dans un éclat de rire sous les yeux hilares de Kol qui me jeta un regard que je ne saurais qualifier dans l'immédiat.

Des images de meurtres horribles dansant devant mes yeux, je me décidais à sortir de ma léthargie, ignorant les pulsions qui m'encourageaient à les tuer pour ensuite me baigner dans leur sang. J'entrepris de récupérer mes sacs, ce qui me prit un certain temps la tête en bas à essayer de réunir toutes les lanières ensemble. Je n'osais imaginer leurs regards sur moi, déjà que l'humiliation me prenait à la gorge. Mais puisque Monsieur lui avait prêté mon peignoir, il était hors de question qu'il lui donne aussi mes affaires volées.

Péniblement parvenue à rassembler ce qui m'appartenait, je sortis en trompe de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi avec une envie de hurler ma rage. Il paierait pour son comportement indigne même si je devais en mourir!

* * *

 **Alors? Ceux qui viennent de lire ce chapitre jusqu'au bout ont-ils des remarques à faire? ;) Que pensez-vous de la relation qui se dessine entre Kol et Marie? Avez-vous envie de poursuivre l'histoire?**

 **Les choses démarrent lentement car c'est essentiel pour moi. J'ai toute l'histoire, de A à pratiquement Z dans la tête, donc c'est hyper important que je respecte mes choix sinon je risque de dévier et de ne pas réussir à faire ce que je veux! Leur relation se met en place pour le moment il faudra donc encore attendre pour voir entrer en scène Klaus et compagnie. Mais je vous promets de faire le plus vite possible!**


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Salut les amis!**

 **La folle est de retour! ;)**

 **Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'ai pas pu me connecter depuis hier et ça n'a été possible qu'en fin d'après-midi... Autant vous dire que j'étais super énervée! Je sais pas s'ils sont au courant, en fait j'en doute, mais je reprends les cours lundi! J'ai pas vraiment deux jours à gaspiller, là!**

 **Bref, un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, j'attends vos reviews comme un affamé attends son steak lol. Non, sérieux, j'espère que vous prendrez deux minutes pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **XOXO ;)**

* * *

 _**Chanson à écouter de préférence sans écouteurs et à fond, sauf en cas de menace de mort et encore, vérifiez quand même que ce n'est pas du bluff avant: Silver Lining, Hurts (Again, I know... )**_

* * *

 _**Chapitre VIII**_

* * *

 _Je suis restée assise sur ce banc dur et froid durant deux jours. Les yeux fixés tantôt sur le vide tantôt sur la statue du Christ, ignorant ce que je cherchais réellement. Pourquoi étais-je entrée dans cette église ? Afin d'obtenir le pardon d'un quelconque ciel illusoire ? Quelle blague ! Si Dieu existait, pourquoi daignerait-il m'écouter ? Ne suis-je pas un vampire, une meurtrière ?_

 _La vérité m'accable, mes fautes me rongent. Que pourrait bien tirer Dieu des cendres de mon âme ? Je suis morte depuis si longtemps... à ses yeux également, je suppose. Ai-je seulement le droit de me lamenter sur mon sort ? Aucune compassion, aucune pitié, aucun pardon ne pourra jamais effacer le mal que j'ai commis, la souffrance que j'ai engendrée pendant toutes ces années._

 _Alors, j'attends sans savoir quoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon cœur est lourd et que ma conscience m'accuse inlassablement. A chaque instant, je me souviens. A chaque instant, je regrette à en hurler._

 _Alors je reste là, à attendre. J'ai l'éternité devant moi, que mes victimes se rassurent, mes remords se chargeront de les venger._

 _Je sens une présence. Quelqu'un s'assoit près de moi._

 _ **« Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici auparavant, murmure une voix masculine »**_

 _Je perçois du coin de l'œil l'habit noir d'un prêtre. Je garde le silence._

 _ **« Il y a très longtemps que vous êtes assise sur ce banc... depuis hier il me semble »**_

 _ **« Le temps est limité ? »**_

 _ **« Père Grayson, se présente-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous importunez, mais lorsque je vois une nouvelle tête, mon instinct me dit que cette personne doit avoir le cœur gros pour avoir osé passer le portes de mon église, et que, peut-être, elle cherche de l'aide»**_

 _Je rit intérieurement, mais d'un rire amère. Que pourrait-il bien faire pour moi?_

 _ **« Très bien, si vous avez envie de parler, à un moment ou un autre, vous me trouverez dans le confessionnal. Il est souvent difficile d'y entrer, mais en général on en ressort le cœur plus léger»**_

 _Il s'apprête à se lever, et une question m'échappe :_

 _ **« Croyez-vous que certains pêchés sont impardonnables ? »**_

 _ **«Dieu est capable de pardonner toute choses, y comprit celle que nous serions incapables de pardonner, aux autres comme à soi-même »**_

 _ **« Quelle mansuétude ! »**_

 _ **« Peut-être devriez-vous me dire ce qui vous tourmente ?! »**_

 _ **« Je vous remercie quand même, dis-je pour clôturer la discussion »**_

 _ **«Avec le temps, poursuivit-il, le poids de nos fardeaux, de nos secrets devient écrasant. Les déposer aux pieds de Dieu vous soulagera plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Laissez Le alléger votre fardeau, mon enfant, laissez Le vous aider »**_

 _Il est très tard, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps déjà et l'église est vide. A l'entente de ces dernières paroles, je tourne mon visage transfiguré vers le prêtre, lui demandant :_

 _ **«Dieu peut-il seulement venir en aide à quelqu'un comme moi? La rédemption est-elle possible pour un démon? Je ne suis plus son enfant, mon père et cela fait des années que Dieu a détourné ses yeux de moi »**_

 _Je vois son mouvement de recul quand il découvre ma nature. Je vois ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le joug de la peur. Je perçois les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et sa terreur est comme une chanson à mes oreilles. C'est un vieil homme, abîmé par les années, mais qui pourtant est bien plus beau que moi. Car son âme est demeurée intacte, sans tâches ni souillures._

 _ **«Seigneur Dieu tout puissant, prie-t-il»**_

 _Une voix, sa voix, s'élève soudain et c'est mon propre cœur que j'entends battre plus vite à présent :_

 _ **«Mon père, salua Kol. Dites-moi, puisque nous en sommes en confidences, puis-je espérer moi aussi la rédemption? Tiens, pourquoi ne pas dîner ensemble, nous parlerons de tout ceci autour d'un verre»**_

 _ **« Partez, ordonnais-je au prêtre. »**_

 _ **« Quand cesseras-tu d'être aussi ennuyeuse, Marie? Combien de temps encore avant que tu réalise que ça n'a pas de sens? Aller, ma douce, faisons du prêtre notre dîner... pour fêter nos retrouvailles»**_

 _ **«Non, je n'en ai pas envie ce soir, Kol»**_

 _Le vieux prêtre se lève précipitamment dans un fracas d'enfer, courant pour rejoindre sa loge et s'y clôturer sans demander son reste. Eh bien ! Sa compassion aura été de très courte durée en fin de compte. Il lui suffit de découvrir ma nature pour s'enfuir, la foi chancelante. C'est une preuve d'intelligence quand on y réfléchit, Kol ne l'aurait pas épargné._

 _ **«Il fut pourtant un temps où tu adorais ça, Marie, fit-il en prenant la place du prêtre. Je me souviens de cette fois-là, à Providence... On avait fait l'amour sur l'autel de l'église, juste sous le regard de la Sainte Vierge, le sang des nonnes nous servant de matelas... »**_

 _ **«Oui, c'était une autre époque... révolue»**_

 _ **« Je pourrais te forcer à redevenir celle que tu étais »**_

 _ **« Mais tu ne le feras pas »**_

 _ **« Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? »**_

 _ **« Parce que malgré tout, Kol. Malgré toutes ces horreurs qui hantent ton cœur, je sais que tu m'aimes à en crever...»**_

 _Je dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, mettant dans ce simple geste toute la douleur de mon cœur, tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui et tous les regrets que mon âme contient._

 _Les portes de l'église se referme sur moi et je m'enfonce dans la nuit. Là où, finalement, j'ai un semblant de place._

 _O0o0o0o_

Il va le regretter, je le jure devant Dieu! Pestant toujours contre Kol et son infamie, je redescend à l'accueil de l'hôtel, chargée comme une bourrique.

 **« Une chambre, s'il vous plaît, brusquais-je la pauvre réceptionniste »**

 **« Mais je vous ai enregistrée la nuit dernière avec le jeune homme... »**

 **«Je suis au courant, merci »**

Je m'énervais et il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle obtempère sans trop faire d'histoires. Mais j'ai une solution infaillible pour obtenir ce que je veux.

 **«Vous allez me donner une chambre au nom de... euh... (et soudain un éclair jaillit dans mon esprit) vous allez me donner une chambre au nom de Mathieu et Sarah Gérard et vous enverrez la facture en France à l'adresse suivante...**

J'attends qu'elle finissent de pianoter sur son ordinateur et débite l'adresse postale de ma chère cousine adorée, à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

La réceptionniste me tend un nouveau pass, sourire aux lèvres en me souhaitant un bon séjour au Bellagio. LOL. Emportant mes sacs avec moi, je remonte dans l'ascenseur mais pour atteindre le cinquième cette fois-ci. J'imagine très bien la scène pendant que la spacieuse cabine gravit les étages, la tête de Sarah et Mathieu quand ils recevront une facture de plusieurs centaines de dollars. Dommage que je ne sois pas là pour voir ça, ça risque d'être mémorable surtout sachant à quel point ils sont tatillons sur l'argent tous les deux. Tant pis ! Je me contenterais d'imaginer.

En attendant, j'ai un plan de vengeance à préparer. Quoique, en y pensant, jouer les filles indifférentes éviterez un malentendu... Mouis, peut-être que je devrais faire comme ça au final. Sinon Kol pourrait encore se méprendre et penser que je suis jalouse, par exemple.

Ma chambre est légèrement plus petite que l'autre, mais toujours bien trop grande pour une seule personne. L'ameublement ne diffère pas de manière frappant et la salle de bain est aussi luxueuse en dépit du fait que je n'ai qu'une douche italiennes. Je crois que je survivrais à cette tragédie.

Après avoir achevée mon inspection et investis les lieux, j'entreprends de sortir mes nouvelles affaires de leur sac, en commençant par la boîte de chocolats que j'entame aussitôt. Excellent. Rien de tel que des pralines pour faire mon bonheur.

Je commence par la robe. Pourpre, mi-cuisse, manche courte et dentelle, j'ai craqué dessus au premier regard. Je la mets de côtés pour sortir ce soir. Oui, parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste enfermée à m'ennuyer comme un rat mort quand l'autre s'amuse toute la sainte journée. Mes nouveaux escarpins noirs compensés conviendront parfaitement. Je les déballe aussi, arrachant les étiquettes avant de les déposer sur le lit aux côtés de ma jolie robe.

Je range le reste, les deux jeans, les bottines et les tops dans l'armoire. Satisfaite du travaille accomplis, je prends une rapide douche parfumée puis, cela fait, j'enfile ma robe. Elle me va comme un gant, presque une seconde peau. Je comprends enfin pourquoi les riches paraissent plus beaux que les pauvres après m'être tartinée de fond de teint Guerlain et légèrement maquillée. C'est à cause des vêtements et des cosmétiques de luxe, ça change tout en vrai ! C'est carrément plus efficace pour cacher la misère.

Le Night-club ouvre ses portes à partir de 22H, ce qui me laisse quelques heures à tuer le temps que les gens sortent des restaurants et des casinos pour aller faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, et fatalement finir en poche de sangs ambulantes et aromatisées à la tequila pour un vampire.

J'appelle le Room Service, commandant officiellement un grande assiette de frite, de la tarte aux fraise et officieusement, l'employé qui se pointerait devant ma porte en guise d'en-cas afin de patienter .

Si Kol prend du bon temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me priver des plaisirs de la vie. Quelle ironie! La vie, dont nous autres les vampires étions désormais dépourvue, est aussi ce qui nous permet de survivre sans quoi nous nous dessécherions comme des papyrus.

On frappe à la porte, interrompant brusquement le fil de mes pensées. Je me réjouis de l'arrivée de ma future poche de sang, mais l'absence de battements de cœur dissipe ma joie au profit d'un agacement prodigieux alors que je me doute de l'identité de la personne derrière ma porte.

Je me recoiffe rapidement devant le miroir, vérifie que mon maquillage n'a pas coulé, réajuste ma robe, et ouvre à Kol.

Il est là, devant moi, en mode faussement débraillé, sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

 **«Toujours fâchée contre moi, susurre-t-il en passant de lui-même le seuil de ma chambre »**

Je respire profondément, me persuadant que l'indifférence est la plus sûre manière de le désappointer.

 **«Pas le moins du monde, Kol. Cela dit, à l'avenir, évite de prêter mes affaires à tes conquêtes, c'est un peu dégoûtant de les remettre ensuite..., déclarais-je donc d'un ton maîtrisé où ne perce, à ma plus grande fierté, aucune colère ou frustration »**

Kol me fixe avec un drôle d'air placardé sur le visage, comme s'il essayait de me sonder. Je détourne les yeux, subitement mal à l'aise et craignant de ne pas tenir mon rôle dans la pièce qui se jouait ce soir. A savoir, la gracieuse Marie qui se fiche de son dandy de compagnon et ne désire que prendre en main son existence de reine de la nuit. Bon d'accord, on repassera pour la reine de la nuit.

 **«J'allais manger, continuais-je sur le même ton. Si tu veux te joindre à moi...»**

C'est ce moment-là que choisis le Room-Service pour frapper à son tour et cette fois-ci, j'entends bel et bien des battements de cœur. Merveilleux ! Juste à pique pour lui faire une petite démonstration de mes talents et lui prouver que je peux parfaitement me débrouiller sans lui.

J'ouvre à nouveau la porte, accueillant un serveur poussant un petit chariot doré dans la pièce.

 **« Bonsoir Madame, Bonsoir Monsieur, récite-t-il, très professionnel en nous présentant le contenu du repas »**

Le pauvre ne sait pas encore qu'il est au menu.

 **« Merci, dis-je en m'approchant de lui doucement. Je capte son attention, iris contre iris. Maintenant, tu vas aller t'asseoir sur le lit docilement et en silence »**

Il s'exécute le regard perdu dans le vide et je claque la porte d'un geste souple du bras avant de le rejoindre.

 **« Comment tu t'appelle ? L'interrogeais-je en caressant son bras du bout des doigts »**

 **«Adam, répond-il »**

 **« Très bien, Adam, tu ne vas pas crier parce que tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur ni parler ni essayer de t'enfuir. Tu vas sagement rester assis là jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise à partir et en admettant que tu sois en état de le faire, c'est entendu ? »**

 **« D'accord »**

 **« A la bonheur ! »**

Et je plante mes crocs dans son cou, aspirant une gorgée de sang bien frais, accueillie d'un léger gémissement.

Je sais que Kol m'observe et étonnamment j'aime ça pour une fois. Je veux qu'il voit que je suis indépendante, qu'il ne m'est pas indispensable.

Le lit tangue un peu et une main se referme sur ma nuque. Mon si apprécié camarade vient de se prendre au jeu et mort notre ami. L'excitation me gagne et je suis comme une junkie recevant sa dose de coke. Cette sensation est si incroyable que ça m'est quasiment impossible de m'arrêter de boire, j'aspire encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Kol ne me rappelle à la réalité :

 **« Tu vas tuer ton dîner , murmure-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille »**

Je me relève prestement, du sang coulant sur mon menton. Pendant un instant, j'ai perdu le contrôle, cela ne doit pas se reproduire, mais comment réussir à se maîtriser seule ? Comment s'y prend Kol ?

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui quémander des conseils car je pense qu'il n'a aucun mérite vu les siècles qu'il prétend avoir. Je vais me débrouiller, je trouverais bien un moyen d'y arriver. Peut-être un minuteur, un de ceux qu'on utilise pour faire cuire les œufs et qui sonnerait pour me rappeler la mortalité de mes victimes ?

C'est pas une mauvaise idée, songeais-je. C'est même très sophistiqué dans le genre. Je suis certaine qu'aucun vampire avant moi n'y à penser.

Contente et pas peu fière de ma récente trouvaille, je me promets de mettre ma théorie en pratique dès que faire se peut et saute hors du lit pour prendre l'assiette de frites sur le chariot. J'ai eu une autre idée que je m'empresse d'essayer immédiatement.

Je me penche sur le serveur à moitié évanouit sur le lit et effleure son cou avec ma frite bien grasse coincée entre mon pouce et mon index. Ça ressemble au ketchup mais en moins épais. Quelque peu dégoulinant, je porte rapidement le morceau de pomme de terre frit à ma bouche puis prend un air très sérieux, évaluant la nouvelle saveur les yeux fermés.

Lorsque je les ouvre, plutôt conquise, Kol m'examine attentivement à la manière d'un vétérinaire devant un animal particulièrement étrange.

 **« Quoi, lui dis-je »**

 **«Non, c'est juste qu'en plusieurs siècles passés sur terre, je pensais avoir tout vu... Mais je me suis trompée visiblement»**

 **« Tu devrais goûter, c'est très bon, lui conseillais-je »**

Je prends une autre frite dans l'assiette posée près de la tête du serveur et réitère l'opération. Kol ne semble pas d'accord pour ouvrir la bouche tandis que j'agite la frite devant son visage, touchant de temps en temps ses lèvres avec. Des gouttes de sang tombent sur le lit pendant notre petit manège.

Finalement, je parviens à lui faire entendre raison, et il accepte de goûter.

Je l'observe mâcher, attendant son verdict et saute de joie quand il déclare sur un ton professionnel que, contrairement à ce que laissaient présager les apparences, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Oui, oui, c'est cela, tu peux aussi dire que je suis un génie au lieu de minimiser l'importance culinaire d'une telle découverte.

Vers minuit, Kol a fait boire un peu de son sang à un Adam complètement vidé et ce dans tous les sens du termes. Son chef lui demandera sûrement où il était passé ces dernières heures mais la seule chose dont il se rappellera c'est de s'être assoupi. L'hypnose résout bien des problèmes et avec un pouvoir pareil ce n'est guère étonnant que les vampires ont réussit à cacher leurs existence eux humains pendant des siècles.

En fait, en y pensant plus attentivement et avec le verre de rhum orange que je tiens actuellement dans la main, je suis assez heureuse de ma condition aujourd'hui. C'est vrai qu'il y a carrément plus morale comme vie et que je ne sous-entendais pas exactement ça quand je souhaitais m'évader de l'ennui écrasant de mon existence, mais être vampire est exaltant. On est maître des humains. Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous si ce n'est ce problème de veine de vénus dont Kol m'a parlé quand nous étions encore à Austin. Cependant, la majorité d'entre eux ne croient pas en nous, à leurs yeux nous ne sommes que des créatures légendaires qui font peur aux enfants pendant la nuit et rêver les adolescentes. Savoir est synonyme de pouvoir et les humains ont sciemment décidé de nous le laisser en niant notre existence sur terre. Ce n'est pas moi en tout cas qui ira m'en plaindre.

Forte de mes convictions, je rejoins Kol sur le lit et m'adosse à la tête de lit, étendant mes jambes. Quant à lui, il est allongé torse nu car sa chemise couverte de sang est à présent bonne à jeter. Le goret s'en est mis partout lorsqu'il a finit par s'avouer à lui-même que ma recette fraîchement inventée de frites au sang est excellente.

 **«Je crois que je vais rester ici finalement, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse. Je préfère vider le minibar que les fêtards en boite de nuit. »**

Sans un mot, Kol se lève d'un mouvement souple, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau, et se sert un fond de whisky sec avant de revenir dans le lit, se mettant dans la même position que moi, bouteille à la main.

Oui, la liberté que procure cette existence peu conventionnelle me plaît beaucoup. Pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut, quand on veut, où on veut, avec qui l'on veut et sans en subir aucune conséquence. C'est bien cela que je recherchais depuis toujours sans le savoir, la Liberté avec un L majuscule. Cette même liberté que la société contemporaine nous a tous privé avec ces règles, ces obligations dissimulées derrière des droits fictifs ou du moins inutiles. Le monde n'a jamais changé au cours des siècles, la loi du Talion n'a jamais cessé d'être en vigueur, peu importe les masques que l'on porte. C'est la loi du plus fort, pour toujours, et les plus forts, c'est nous.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaammmm! So, ai-je le droit à une petite prâline saveur review ou êtes-vous sans coeur et vous allez manger toute la boîte devant moi sans m'en donner? :') 0-0**

 **Une review et je demande au frère Mikaelson de votre choix de venir vous rendre visite! Croyez-moi, ils font tout ce que je leur dit de faire, même Klaus même si quand je vais le voir, je porte mon nouveau collier de piques en chaîne blanc. On sait jamais de quel humeur massacrante il va être celui-là! La dernière fois, j'ai dû resté cachée pendant trois heures dans le faux-plafond le temps qu'Elijah revienne au manoir. L'enfer, Klaus rôdait furax dans la barraque en sussurant mon nom. Pas flippant du tout! J'ai perdu dix neurones ce jour-là, je le sais, c'était les seuls que je possédais! Mais pour vous, je braverais ce psychopathe fou fourieu! Parole de Scoutt!**

 **Bisous bisous.**

 **Poppyyyyy, où es-tu Poppyyy? Viens ici, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, c'est promis. Poppyyyyyyyy**


	10. Moult excuses

Chers Lecteurs,

C'est le cœur lourd et l'esprit complètement gazé que je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour avoir disparu depuis pratiquement quatre longs jours. Mais où étais-je passée ? Eh bien, j'ai le regret de vous dire que j'étais à l'université... :'( Coincée entre des cours magistraux et des purées de TD à la noix. J'aurais pu publier, mais je meuuuuuuuurs de fatigue les amis. Là, je viens de rentrer chez moi et je suis à genoux, je sens plus mes pieds ni mon cerveau... même si celui-là, je le sens pas souvent, je vous l'accorde.

Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes calvaires... Quoi ? Non, non, n'insistez pas, je ne suis pas de celles qui passent leur temps à geindre pendant trois heures au téléphone avec leurs copines... non... Bon, d'accord, puisque vous insistez, je vais vous raconter...:

Tout à commencé dimanche soir où, comme l'imbécile heureuse que je suis, j'ai décidé, pour décompresser avant la rentrée (LOL X 1000000), de sortir boire un verre avec des amis. Jusqu'ici, rien d'anormal. Cela dit, il s'est passé quelque chose qui a alors tout changé. Je vais vous épargner les détails sanglants parce que je m'efforce de refouler depuis lundi à 4H00 quand je suis rentrée... pour aller en cours d'allemand à 9H00. Je vous dit pas dans quel état lamentable j'étais. Un mal de crâne pas possible, une prof d'allemand qui veut pas décrocher un mot de français (Non, mais franchement, où va le monde, je me le demande ? WTF), des gens qui causent trop fort et trop souvent. Et, EN PLUS, j'ai été interrogée. (Pleure, geint, se plaint, hurle à la mort, veut mourir...). Résultat, j'ai du sommeil en retard...

Cela dit, n'allez pas croire que je suis une débauchée parce que ce n'est pas le cas... Non, non, je mens jamais... Quoi, qu'est qu'il a mon nez, il est toujours pareil ?! 0-0

Maintenant que les raisons de ma disparition sont éclaircies, passons à Éternellement Garce !

Je ne promets rien, mais je devrais publier un chapitre cette nuit. Comme dit un jour, je sais plus lequel, les chapitres sont écrits jusqu'au XXème, le reste est en chantier. Mais même s'ils sont prêts, je dois les corriger et les peaufiner sinon je ne suis pas satisfaite. Ça me fait me sentir encore plus paresseuse que je ne le suis déjà !

Les vacances sont finis, donc je ne penses pas pouvoir faire mieux qu'un chapitre par semaine. Je déteste les cours, ça m'énerve à mort, mais je déteste davantage les mauvaises notes, alors je suis OBLIGEE de faire mes devoirs, de recopier mes notes, d'assister aux cours jusqu'à que mort s'en suive,... Et même aussi d'aller à la bibliothèque.:(

Merci de votre compréhension, je fais de mon mieux, promis ^^

Egalement un grand merci pour les reviews ! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise !

XOXO

Poppy !


	11. Chapitre IX

**Hey! Salut tous le monde!**

 **Me revoilà finalement ce soir! ;)**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas pour un petit point sur le chapitre! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chanson à écouter: Comatose, de Skillet**

* * *

 **Chapitre X**

* * *

Se réveiller au côté d'un Kol endormis et qui a en plus passé la nuit à prendre toute la place, n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir, je vous assure. Surtout si la première chose que vous voyez en ouvrant péniblement les yeux c'est également sa tête en gros plan. Sinon, mis à part ça, il est infiniment plus agréable dans les bras de Morphée que debout sur ses pieds à vous casser les vôtres. Je l'observe un instant. On ne peut pas nier qu'il a un certain charme quand il se tait celui-là. Je me demande ce qu'il était avant d'être transformé en vampire. Il dit avoir plusieurs siècles, donc sa naissance date sûrement d'une époque lointaine. Peut-être que cela explique ses tendances machistes et son goût prononcé pour le luxe. C'était probablement un noble vu le ton pompeux qu'il prend parfois. Je me promets de lui demander plus de détails un jour, mais pour le moment j'ai envie de prendre une bonne douche. La _beautiful hangover_ ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Je rabats le drap sur la belle au bois dormant et m'accorde une minute assise au bord du lit. Le visage entre les mains, je me frotte les yeux, en état d'hyper crevaison active.

 **«Bien dormi, susurre la voix grave de Kol dans le creux de mon oreille»**

Cet imbécile vient de se réveiller et la meilleure chose qu'il trouve à faire c'est de parler près de mon visage avec son haleine de chacal alcoolisé?! Faut le faire quand même mon vieux, sérieux. Non, mais je rêve ou il vient vraiment de poser tranquillement son menton sur mon épaule?

 **«Ça va, te gêne pas, grognais-je en le délogeant »**

Il va vraiment falloir que je lui mette les points sur les i un jour. C'est soit ça, soit je peux dire adieu à mes pauvres nerfs.

 **«De mauvaise humeur dès le réveil, dit-il en se replaçant correctement sur MON épaule. Je te signale que c'est la première fois que l'on dort ensemble, ma douce... »**

 **« Et alors ? Pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'État. Maintenant, sois un gentil garçon et CASSE-TOI avant que ce soit ta tronche que je tarte ! »**

Qui a dit que se mettre en rogne le matin est mauvais pour la santé ? Non, parce qu'il a tort, c'est super pour entamer sa journée ! Probablement mon côté français qui ressort, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux tandis que je me lève enfin, abandonnant Kol avec un tympan explosé, et file dans la salle de bain.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, on n'est jamais trop prudent avec ce genre d'énergumène, et me glisse sous la douche après avoir retiré ma robe. Ce type est un vrai fléau parfois, mais que faire ? Il est également mon créateur... Je devrais peut-être partir maintenant ? Le problème c'est que, d'une part, je ne sais pas où aller et, d'autre part, je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Ce qui est d'ailleurs très étrange vu mes antécédents sociaux.

J'attrape distraitement le gel douche et commence à me savonner tout en réfléchissant à ce qui va se passer maintenant. Je suis à la fois prise dans la tourmente de ces affres nouveaux et constamment excitée comme si j'étais en permanence sous acide. Je vous garantis que c'est un calvaire d'être toujours sur le point d'imploser sous la violence de ses propres sentiments.

Le shampoing sent divinement bon. Un savant mélange de parfums synthétique. Je continue le fil de mes pensées. Kol, ce fumier va payer pour s'être moqué ouvertement de moi hier. En général, je ne fais pas trop dans la subtilité, préférant nettement la brutalité pour tout ce qui est vengeance en relations humaines et sur le moment, mais, dans ce cas-ci, la sournoiserie est de rigueur. Il suffit de renverser la vapeur, arrière toute. Kol est un prodige de bêtise, avouons-le de vous à moi. Ce type est comme un chocolat à la liqueur, beau à regarder mais imbouffable quand on croque dedans. Il a osé m'insulter devant sa pétasse des bacs à sable, et ça, je le digère pas. Chaque joueur reçoit mille baffes pour chaque gaffe à mon encontre. Je n'ai rien de Gisèle dans _Il était une foi_ s, le chromosome de la gentillesse est absent de mon caryotype. En revanche, j'ai celui de la garce alors Kol peut aller se rhabiller, puisqu'il m'a transformée en vampire, il doit en subir les conséquences, je suis prête à le poursuivre jusqu'au fonds des enfers s'il le faut, cette ordure. Il croit que parce que j'ai montré patte blanche hier soir, tout est pardonné... Eh bien, il ne va pas être déçu du voyage. L'ancienne Marie est morte, la nuque brisée à Austin. La nouvelle vient de sortir de la douche, ruisselante, partiellement revigorée par son nouveau plan et se sentant en veine aujourd'hui.

J'enfile rapidement mon peignoir et sort de la salle de bain, les cheveux plaqués sur mon crâne. Mon humeur est au beau fixe pour le moment, en dépit du fait que je viens de trouver Kol en caleçon sur le lit. Chocolat à l'ananas, songeais-je en passant devant lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard. La machine à expresso m'appelle et je compte bien lui répondre.

Ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que je vois un mec en petite tenue... Bon d'accord, on n'a pas toujours ce genre d'oiseau sous les yeux. Oh ciel ! L'oiseau en question se lève lourdement en sentant l'odeur du café chaud. C'est bien ma chance, il se lève en caleçon.

 **«Tu ne peux pas t'habiller un peu ? Lui demandais-je en sirotant comme si de rien était le breuvage fumant »**

 **« Pourquoi, tu es gênée ? Répond Kol en se servant à son tour une tasse de café »**

Mon Dieu, qu'il m'énerve... C'est même plus humain à ce stade. En général, le métro bloqué avant d'aller en cours me fout en rogne, les gamins qui hurlent à tout va dans le dit métro à huit heures du matin me font rager, mais là, avec lui, c'est carrément un autre level. Dieu lui-même péterait un câble et ferait cramer ce type.

 **«Je comprendrais, Marie, si tu es mal à l'aise avec ça, poursuit-il en se moquant de nouveau ouvertement »**

Je m'exhorte mentalement à me calmer mais c'est juste pas possible, là. Donc je fais une chose qui ne convient absolument pas à la personne équilibrée et mature que je suis, qui est indigne de moi à tous les égards mais qui pourtant vaut le détour, croyez-moi. Vous auriez adoré sa tête au moment où, excédée, je fais volte-face, tire la ficelle de son caleçon avant de verser le liquide bouillant sur ce qui fait très certainement sa fierté. Je repense au moment où j'ai retrouvé sa pétasse enroulée dans mon peignoir et c'est l'extase.

Kol tombe à genoux devant moi en gémissant et c'est un spectacle inoubliable. En réalité, je fais une minute de silence pour graver cette image dans ma mémoire. Magnifique ! Grandiose ! Exceptionnel ! D'une beauté rare... Tant de jouissance dans ce simple geste, tant d'harmonie dans ce moment magique qui défie tous les bonheurs du monde. Pourquoi chercher loin quand la clef se trouve si près de vous. J'aurais voulu faire durer cet instant des heures, mais Kol me ramène brutalement à la réalité en me poussant violemment sur le lit derrière nous. Je rebondis les quatre fers en l'air et avant que je puisse songer à me relever, je me retrouve plaquée sur le matelas.

Bon, j'ai connu mieux comme situation... Kol est plus que furax là. Il faut croire qu'il est comme tous les autres, dès que tu t'approches d'une certaine partie de leur anatomie, tu deviens le diable personnifié.

 **« Espèce de garce, crie-t-il, ses traits déformés par la rage, des larmes de douleur perlant au coin de ses yeux »**

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais... de vrais enfants, morts ou vifs, dès qu'on s'en approche de trop près.

 **« Ben quoi, dis-je à moitié étouffée par le poids de son corps. Tu voulais jouer, non ? Il fallait t'attendre à perdre, mon vieux. Et maintenant au moins, tu sais que je n'ai pas froid aux yeux et toi, tu as eu chaud... »**

 **« Ferme-là ! Espèce de saleté ! »**

 **« Oh la la ! Kol ! C'est juste un peu de café bouillant, je t'assure qu'elle va s'en remettre ! Une petite heure, et elle fonctionnera comme au premier jour »**

Je sais que je vais trop loin. Je pourrais mourir dans deux minutes à peine, mais la situation est trop belle pour ne pas pousser le vice, qu'en dites-vous ? Je continue ? Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

 **« Ça fait mal, reprend-il »**

 **« Ah ben, ça j'imagine vu ta tête, fis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme »**

Nous avons atteint un seuil critique. Kol semble hésiter à me tuer ou du moins à me faire souffrir et moi je prends mon pied. Qui l'eût cru avec lui au-dessus de moi ? Comme quoi, tout arrive à celui qui croit ! Il sera finalement parvenu à me faire jouir avec son engin... d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je dois admettre que de ce côté-là des choses, j'ai toujours été un peu bizarre sur les bords. Il est vrai que je prends infiniment plus de plaisir à l'emporter sur les mecs qu'à les cajoler en règle général. Cela dit, réfléchir à cela, ne me disait pas ce qu'il allait advenir de ma personne dans un avenir proche.

 **«Alors, dis-je en captant le regard, toujours furibond d'un Kol indécis, tu comptes me tuer dans l'immédiat ou tu veux patienter jusqu'au déluge ? »**

 **«Recommence un coup pareil et je te tue, me menace-t-il »**

 **«Si tu arrêtes tes allusions scabreuses me concernant, alors je te promets de ne plus m'attaquer à elles»**

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire mais je sens que le moment est vraiment mal choisi. J'opte pour le silence pendant que mon adversaire délibère intérieurement et étudie ma proposition. Quelques secondes plus tard, et l'estomac en compote pour moi, Kol se lève et disparaît dans la salle de bain sans un mot. Je reste un peu allongée sur le lit à rire doucement en me remémorant la scène. Oui, il se pourrait que la journée se déroule à merveille aujourd'hui. En tout cas, elle commençait plutôt bien.

 **O00o00o**

 **(Trois semaines plus tard et quelques dizaines de disputes et représailles en tous genres)**

 **«Hum... D'accord, je veux bien partir même si quitter tout ce luxe va m'arracher le cœur, mais pour aller où? La Nouvelle-Orléans me dirait bien, il paraît que c'est super joli ! »**

Kol veut repartir. Rester trop longtemps quelque part, même la ville mythique aux multiples disparitions étranges, pourrait attirer la huitième plaie d'Égypte, le frère fou censé nous courir après, bien que je ne connaisse toujours pas son prénom à ce soi-disant taré. Dans tous les cas, mon ami ici présent dans cette suite appartenant à cette femme étendue sur le lit et couverte de sang, vient de me dire que nous allions prochainement sauter dans un avion et nous envoler pour d'autres cieux.

 **«On ira à la Nouvelle-Orléans, rétorque-t-il en se redressant d'un bond sur le lit, quand j'aurais décidé de me suicider »**

 **« Pourquoi ça ? C'est là que ton taré de frère a élu domicile ? »**

 **«Non, mais c'est une ville tranquille qui ne souffrira pas les vampires... en résumé, laisse tomber la Nouvelle Orléans, chérie, on va plutôt aller faire un tour du côté Nord-Est du pays »**

Je n'y vois pas spécialement d'inconvénient pour le moment. J'acquiesce donc avant de me servir un verre. Il est près de vingt heures, la journée a été longue et la fille sur le lit... eh bien ! La pauvre n'en a plus pour très longtemps sur terre. Je me lamenterais bien sur son sort, cependant il y a une bouteille de vodka qui m'appelle là. J'ignore si vous avez déjà essayé le mélange avec du Schwepps agrum' mais vous devriez tenter l'expérience le plus vite possible parce que c'est super bon.

 **«Tu veux un verre ou tu comptes la tuer tout de suite ? »**

 **«Déjà morte, ma douce. Elle vient de rendre son dernier soupire »**

 **«Que c'est triste ! On devrait peut-être lui rendre un dernier hommage pour service rendu ?! »**

 **«Pourquoi pas, fait Kol en prenant le verre que je lui tends. A... Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? »**

 **« Je crois que c'était un truc comme Daphné ou Delphine... Elle était belge en tout cas, ça c'est certain, elle en a parlé au dîner ce soir »**

 **«Peu importe, on s'en fiche »**

Il avale son verre d'une traite et s'en ressert un autre. Je fais de même, dosant généreusement la vodka.

Nous restons encore une heure dans la suite avant de disparaître avant que quelqu'un nous grille sur les lieux de notre crime. Il est très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin, et le dixième étage est désertique. Nous marchons en silence. Je pense à tous ce que je dois emporter, et je réalise que ma valise ne sera pas assez grande. Pas de soucis, j'en volerais une demain.

Et alors que je suis encore perdue dans mes pensées, l'alcool faisant effet, Kol nous stoppe net au beau milieu du couloir qui mène à sa chambre. Je veux lui demander ce qui se passe mais il pose son index sur ma bouche, m'intimant de me taire.

Soudain, ce crétin trace comme une flèche et me plante là sans un mot. Je suis sur le point d'aller voir ce qui se passe lorsqu'il revient, une brune coincée sous son bras qu'il traîne sans ménagement jusqu'à sa porte de chambre.

 **«Me dit pas que tu as encore faim, fis-je, interloquée tandis que je le rejoins »**

Kol m'ignore et ouvre sa porte en jetant la fille dans la chambre tel un vulgaire paquet de linge sale. Je rentre à leur suite, et nous enferme.

 **« En voilà une surprise de taille, dit Kol en attrapant la fille par ses longs cheveux bruns aux cascades bouclées. Quelle plaisir de te revoir après tous ces siècles. Toujours en cavale ? A ce que je vois tu t'attends encore au pardon de mon frère si tu as pris le risque de venir me débusquer ici... C'est pathétique, j'espère que tu en as conscience au moins, très chère Katherina »**

* * *

 **Youhou!**

 **Cette fin de chapitre voit arriver Katherina Petrova qui espionne alors Kol... Sans surprise me direz-vous, mais pourquoi est-elle là? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Kol va lui faire? On connaît tous le sadisme naturel de celui-là lorsqu'il s'agit de se protéger, de servir ses intérêts ou tout simplement de se défouler... En d'autres termes, cette chère Katherine est mal barrée pour le moment.**

 **En ce qui concerne Marie, va-t-elle enfin apprendre la véritable nature de Kol? Parce qu'elle croit encore que c'est un vampire comme les autres... Et le prénom de son frère? Celui qu'il ne veut pas lui dévoiler? Et, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne veut-il pas lui dire? Pourquoi se refuse-t-il à parler de sa famille à Marie?**

 **Que va donner tout ça? La suite au prochain chapitre! :)**

 **Je vous pose ces questions pour que vous tentiez d'y répondre, que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez et tout! Donc, à vos claviers les amis et dites-moi tout tout tout! XD**

 **Poppy, garcement vôtre :p**


	12. Chapitre X

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je reprends enfin les publications, après tout ce temps! Je suis désolée, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Mais trêve de bavardage.**

 **Les publications seront régulières a priori, mais j'ai commençait une nouvelle fan fiction, donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît. Je ne devez pas les écrire en parallèle mais au final, pourquoi pas!**

 **Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en fin de chapitre!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10:**

Je n'est aucune idée de comment je me suis retrouvée ici, à errer telle une âme en peine dans le centre commercial du Bellagio. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de Kol me disant qu'il a des choses à faire... Humpf... Donc me voilà à l'attendre comme une bécasse.

Il est à peine 8H, les magasins commencent tout juste à ouvrir leur portes. Je m'ennuies. Vous savez, cette sensation quand on se sait pas quoi faire, ce relan de bile au fond de la gorge, et bien je le ressens fois dix mille.

En désespoir de cause, et surtout pour me donner une contenance et ne pas détruire tout ce qui aurait le malheur de se mettre en travers de mon chemin, dans le seul but d'apaiser ma colère, je décide de commander un petit-déjeuner dans une boulangerie.

Une fois cela fait, je vais m'asseoir à une table, pas trop loin de la galerie histoire de voir arriver mon abruti condescendant de créateur.

Mon café ainsi que mon croissant ne tardent pas à arriver, servis par une blonde aux yeux bleus, dotée d'un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie un dentiste. Cela dit, elle n'a pas l'air chiante pour une fois celle-là...

Nan, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me faire la conversation non plus, chérie, sous couvert qu'il n'y a personne. Je n'ai pas à subir pour les autres. Moi aussi je m'ennuies... allez c'est ça dégage... Je lui assène un regard meurtrier. Non, mais je vous jure. Vous avez vu, vous êtes témoin, je suis à peu près agréable une fois, et ça y'est on me tape la discute. Et après on s'étonne que je suis constamment irascible. Je me protège voilà tout. Les humains sont comme ça, tu leur offres une poignet de main et il te serre dans leur bras. Aucun respect des convenances, nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble, d'accord!

J'ai toujours cette sensation désagréable de ne pas tout savoir, d'être le dindon de la farce. Ou la farce du dindon? Cette expression est bizarre maintenant que j'y pense, mais revenons à nos mouton. Je m'égare, et j'ai beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, il n'y a rien qui vienne étayer ce sentiment qu'il me manque quelque chose. J'ai déjà ressenti cela, le soir où je suis allée contre toutes attentes à la soirée organisée au cabaret.

Je suis soudainement interrompue dans mes réflexions par un Kol plus ou moins de bonne humeur apparemment. Il a visiblement appris quelque chose qui lui a à la fois fait plaisir et en même temps mis en rogne. Il faut dire que je commence à le connaître.

Je tente en vain de lui poser des questions pour en savoir plus.

 **-Aucune importance, me rétorque-t-il sèchement. Viens, on s'en va, j'ai réservé le prochain vol pour New-York.**

 **-Et mes valises, demandai-je?**

 **-Déjà en route pour l'aéroport avec les miennes. Depêches-toi s'il te plaît.**

Je réalise au ton qu'il emploi que je ferais mieux d'obtempérer sans poser de questions. Il a de la chance, je suis fatiguée pour le moment. La nuit a été longue et éreintante, je ne saurai expliquer pourquoi, mais je me contente d'opiner brièvement de la tête et de me lever, non sans avoir chopper mon croissant au passage.

OooOooO

5H de vol! 5H de vol en compagnie d'un Kol muet comme une tombe. J'ignore ce qui lui prend, mais de toute évidence quelque chose absorbe son attention. Et il ne veut rien me dire cet enfoiré.

Très bien, puisqu'il veut m'exclure, on verra bien ce que New-York me réservera. Je vais avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Nous descendons de l'avion, Kol sur mes talons. Il est aux alentours de 18H, le décalage horaire se fait légèrement ressentir, et je ne sais toujours pas où nous allons exactement.

- **Dis-moi, Kol, dis-je alors que nous traversons le hall d'entrée de JFK, tu comptes m'informer de notre destination ou m'en faire la surprise? Non, juste pour savoir puisque je viens de passer plusieurs heures avec un croque-mort.**

Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi, posant sur moi le regard de quelqu'un venant juste de capter ma présence. Sympa! Pauvre con! Et oui, j'existe, parle maintenant!

- **J'ai un appartement dans l'Upper East Side, on va s'y installer pendant quelques jours, ma douce, finit-il par dire, adoptant à nouveau son comportement habituel.**

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, c'est un lunatique ce type. Il devait être mal coiffée, sans parvenir à dompter une mèche rebelle, c'est pour ça qu'il était de mauvaise humeur tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

De peur de le remettre de mauvaise humeur, je m'abstiens de tout commentaire concernant son changement d'attitude, un peu brusque à mon goût.

- **Whoua, dis-je sur un ton blasé. Un appartement dans un quartier chicos de N-Y, t'en as de la chance...**

Il me lance un regard en biais, retrouvant son sourire en coin traditionnel. Je regarde disparaître sa fossette tandis qu'il déclare amusée:

- **Et oui, ma belle, c'est ça d'être avec moi, tu peux profiter de pleins davantage. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je m'étonnes que tu te refuse à profiter aussi de... Il termine sa phrase par un geste du bras le désignant de haut en bas.**

N'importe quoi! C'est ça, fais-toi des compliments. Ce mec aurait dû il être fleuriste, il rejette des fleurs par tous ses orifices, et plus particulièrement des narcisses.

 **-Ouais, ironisais-je en lui offrant un sourire tenant plus de la grimace. Je suis vraiment bête de refuser- je reproduis son geste, remarquant au passage que sa chemise lui sied à ravir. Je me hais- tout ça.**

J'ai envie de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour risquer une nouvelle altercation.

Nous sortons de l'aéroport, et je me soucis subitement de nos valises. Je sais que tout bien mal acquis ne profite jamais, mais enfin, les chaussures...

- **On n'a pas pris nos valise, m'alarmais-je en commençant à rebrousser chemin.**

 **-Elles sont déjà en route vers l'appartement, m'informa Kol en me rattrapant par le bras. Viens je t'invite au restaurant.**

Rassurée, quoique un peu frustrée qu'il ne m'est rien dit, again! Je suis néanmoins curieuse d'entamer la visite de la Grande Pomme.

J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter cette ville, tout aussi mythique que la précédente. Il y a des tonnes de choses à faire, à voir. Je suis réticente à l'admettre, mais je suis contente que Kol m'est amenée ici. ET plus le temps passe, plus mes remords s'éteignent comme étouffés par mon côté vampire.

Il se passerait énormément de choses à New-York. Je devrais en payer les conséquences... ou non!

* * *

 **Re. Tout le monde!**

 **So, Marie n'a toujours pas appris grand chose, et essayez d'imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle saura que Kol l'a manipulée...Non, vous avez peur?! Je comprends! ^^**

 **Vous verrez dans les prochains chapitre que la ville de N-Y va laisser des marques indélébiles sur Marie, les choses vont sensiblement changer, et peut-être vous doutez-vous aussi de certaines choses?**

 **Je vous laisse à vos réflexions et, comme toujours, ce chapitre mérite peut-être une petite review?**

 **XOXO Poppy.**


End file.
